Todo esta perdido
by Moni-Cullen-Pattz
Summary: Bella esta enamorada de el hermano de su mejor amiga pero el solo la ve como una amiga pero que pasara cuando bella llegue de unas vacaciones con su madre de la mano de jacob edward se pondra celoso
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo yo por aqui pero esta vez presentandole un nueva idea que tenia rondando mi cabecita no va a ser muy sexual porque quiero un poco de ronmance esos que el amor de tu vida lucha por tu amor sii lo se hoy estoy un poco cursi pero va atener un buen lemmon cada quien con su respetiba pareja y hasta coloque un trio entre bella edward y jacob se lo imaginan ??

yo si jajaja bueno le dejo la introduccion para que la lean y me digan que opinan y me den sugerencias de lo que quieren ver en lindos reviews

bey

si estar contigo es el infierno me quiero quemar en el

* * *

Bella & Jacob& Edward

Todo está perdido

Estaba perdidamente enamorada del hermano de mi amiga Alice hermano de mi amiga Alice .que estúpida no como se me pudo ocurrir que ese dios griego de ojos verdes y hermosa sonrisa se podría enamorar de mi que soy tan común

Edward ese era el nombre de mi dios. El era popular y todas las tontas brincadoras superficiales ósea porristas así le decimos mi amiga Alice y yo se creían la gran cosa por ser hermosas a punta de maquillaje y cirugías ya que no las podían esconder pero bueno basta de hablar de esas zorras baratas mi amiga Alice me decía que cada vez que Edward se me acerca me pongo tonta .pero el solo me ve como la amiga de su hermana que iba a jugar y a contar secretos.

Bueno estábamos de vacaciones de verano cuando fui a la casa de Alice para hablar un poco ya que estaba súper aburrida. Subí las escaleras y el estaba hay hablando Jasper de sexo y que era una experiencia maravillosa y todo lo demás y que había perdido su virginidad nada más y nada menos con la zorra de victoria ahh sentí que mi corazón se partía en 2 decidí no escuchar mas y baje las escaleras y me fui llorando a mi casa .decidí irme para Phoenix una temporada para ordenar mi ideas y sentimientos llame a mi madre se alegro mucho de mi decisión luego hice mis maletas llame a Alice para que hiciera una conferencia de amigos me fui a su casa todos estaban ahí le dije que me iba solo un par de semana ellos entendieron pero estaban un poco tristes


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA desque que subi la introduccion he estado escribiendo lo iba a subir ayer pero en el cole era un dia importante la entrega de notas me fue un poco mal pero estoy bien me limitaron el tiempo en la pc porque mi mama dice que estoy obsecionada pero eso no va impedir que siga subiendo cap hoy mi compañeros y yo sufrimos una perdida que esperamos superar

le dejo este cap disfrutenlo y dejen lindos reviews con sus comentarios y opiniones

en el siguiente cap veremos lo celos de Edward y el primer encuentro intimo de bella y jacob jajaja

bey

xoxo

si estar contigo es el infierno me quiero quemar en el

* * *

-Bella/ Jacob / Edward

Todo está perdido

Estaba perdidamente enamorada del hermano de mi amiga Alice hermano de mi amiga Alice .que estúpida no como se me pudo ocurrir que ese dios griego de ojos verdes y hermosa sonrisa se podría enamorar de mi que soy tan común

Edward ese era el nombre de mi dios. El era popular y todas las tontas brincadoras superficiales ósea porristas así le decimos mi amiga Alice y yo se creían la gran cosa por ser hermosas a punta de maquillaje y cirugías ya que no las podían esconder pero bueno basta de hablar de esas zorras baratas mi amiga Alice me decía que cada vez que Edward se me acerca me pongo tonta .pero el solo me ve como la amiga de su hermana que iba a jugar y a contar secretos.

Bueno estábamos de vacaciones de verano cuando fui a la casa de Alice para hablar un poco ya que estaba súper aburrida. Subí las escaleras y el estaba hay hablando Jasper de sexo y que era una experiencia maravillosa y todo lo demás y que había perdido su virginidad nada más y nada menos con la zorra de victoria ahh sentí que mi corazón se partía en 2 decidí no escuchar mas y baje las escaleras y me fui llorando a mi casa .decidí irme para Phoenix una temporada para ordenar mi ideas y sentimientos llame a mi madre se alegro mucho de mi decisión luego hice mis maletas llame a Alice para que hiciera una conferencia de amigos me fui a su casa todos estaban ahí le dije que me iba solo un par de semana ellos entendieron pero estaban un poco tristes

_ Emmentt me dijo que me iba a extrañar mucho y que todo los planes que teníamos no iban a hacer lo mismo sin mi yo los abrace a todos y vi a Alice llorando la abrace me despedí de todos cuando Edward me dijo:

_bells te voy a extrañar mucho cariño yo me sonroje y asentí no quería ilusionarme de nuevo

Me fui a mi casa por las maletas ya Charlie estaba en el porche mintiéndola en la cajuela

me despedí de todos con la mano y me dirigí al aeropuerto en silencio mi papa solo me miraba con el rabillo del ojo como con ganas de preguntar algo pero ninguno de los 2 estábamos dispuestos a romper el silencio llegamos mi avión salía en una hora me senté a la espera cuando veo Jacob el hijo del amigo de papa se acerca a nosotros lo saludamos y nos explico que iría a Phoenix a visitar a sus tíos estuvimos hablando mucho yo solo pensaba que me iba a entretener mucho con jake ya que era igual de divertido que Emmentt cada rato decía un chiste del cual hasta mi padre reía era hora de abordar el avión me esperaba un viaje de 5 horas estuvimos hablando y contando chistes hasta que me dio sueño y me quede dormida en su hombro y él me rodeo la cintura con su mano no me importo que lo hiciera me sentía cómoda con el

Me desperté el aun dormía se veía como un ángel durmiendo no me moví para no despertarlo luego se despertó y seguimos hablando no nos dimos cuenta cuando el avión aterrizo estábamos sumidos en nuestra charla caminamos juntos intercambiamos número de teléfono y él me dijo:

que lo llamara si quería hablar o salir a hacer cualquier cosa

Yo asentí y me despedí ya que ya había visto a mi madrea correr hacia mí . el sonrió y yo le di una de vuelta me sentía bien con el .abrace a mi madre la extrañaba mucho y vi a Phil el nuevo esposo de mi madre lo abrace a ale también mi madre estuvo preguntándome sobre todo yo le respondía muy bien hasta que me pregunto porque había decidido venir tan repentinamente yo pensé la repuesta y le dije:

_ te extrañaba y aproveche que estaba de vacaciones para venir a verte esa respuesta pareció ser suficiente por ahora pero yo sabía que iba a seguir intentando saber un poco mas llegue a la casa me dirigí a mi habitación que estaba tal como la deje la última vez que vine

decidi llamar a mi padre y avisarle que ya había llegado mi padre me dijo :

_cuídate cariño te voy a extrañar mucho y yo le dije:

Que yo también lo extrañaría y acote por favor no quemes la cocina lo escuche sonreír me despedí y le mande un beso

Luego llame a Alice el teléfono sonó 3 veces y contesto una voz que yo no conocía y dijo:

_casa de los cullen

yo conteste : se muy bien a donde llamo quien eres

_la escuche sonreír y dijo :

_Victoria y tú? le conteste :

_bella será que puedes pasarme a Alice por favor !! Ella dijo:

de acuerdo ya la busco

Yo pensé que diablos hace ella en la casa de Alice y contestando el teléfono que se creía ella para hacer eso

Ha bella despierta ella es la novia de Edward tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo maldita zorra dije en mi mente

Escuche que Alice grito mí nombre y me sobresalte le dije lo de Jacob y el pareció buena idea ya que él era amigable hablamos de todo un poco hasta que ella dijo:

Bella me vas a contar porque decidiste irte así como loca sabias que teníamos planes yo le dije

_que horita no podía hablar de eso pero si le contaría y se conectara por su laptop en la noche y que rose también este hablamos de jake y de muchas otras cosas luego me comento que soportaba a la zorra de victoria en la casa y que se la pasaba todo el día persiguiéndola que la tenia harta y que la odiaba yo solo reía Alice también la odiaba eso me parecía bien nos despedimos ella me dijo que me divirtiera con Jacob que me lo merecía le mande saludos y besos a todos y colgué el teléfono mi mama ya había preparado la cena todos hablábamos y reíamos terminamos ayude a mi madre a limpiar la cocina y luego me dirigí a la habitación con la excusa de que estaba cansada y me tire en la cama a llorar me sentía tan mal y desdichada quería gritar y sacármelo del corazón porque él no se merecía mi amor era tan estúpida por creer que algún día se fijaría en mi como si tenía a su lado a una mujer como victoria llore como 1 hora más hasta que decidí no volver a derramar ni una sola lagrima más me quede dormida . Me desperté con el sol en la cara esa era una de las muchas cosas que extrañaba de Phoenix me pare me di un ducha como de 15 minutos pensando en todo lo que había pensado olvidar a Edward y ser feliz con mi familia y amigos me vestí con uno jeans y una franela de tirantes azul baje salude a Phil y me dirigí a la cocina a ayudar a mi madre con el desayuno estuvimos hablando de la escuela de los chicos y mi amigos ella dijo:

Que le gustaría conocerlo y aun mas a Alice y a Emmnett por como yo los describía

desayunamos charlando de todo un poco cuando me dijeron que hoy Phil tenia un partido no se porque pero me anime a ir a pesar de que no me gustaba y ni siquiera lo entiendo pero decidí invitar a Jacob el dijo que estaba encantado le di mi dirección y me sentí cómoda con el subí a arreglarme y cambiarme por una franela del equipo de Phil sonó el timbre lance como loca en las escaleras a abrir la puerta y hay estaba el siempre dispuesto a regalarme una hermosa sonrisa le respondí con una igual a Phil le cayó muy bien jake por el espíritu deportista que ambos compartían

Phil le dio a jake una franela del equipo cosa que le fascino se la puso al instante vimos el juego y nos divertimos mucho jake era fanático del beisbol y mi madre estaba encantada con el nos insinuaba a cada rato pero él no parecía incomodo solo contento nos despedimos y él se fue a su casa estábamos cansados así que paramos en una pizzería a comer hablábamos y nos reíamos de todo cuando mi madre dé dijo : bella Jacob es lindo salen juntos o te gusta porque él parece interesado

_mama solo somos amigos deja de imaginarte cosas si .que te caiga bien no significa que seamos novios Renné dijo pero lo serán ya lo veras huelo el amor cerca de ti ella el Phil se rieron yo solo fruncí el ceño y seguí comiendo sin decir nada llegamos a la casa me dirigí a mi cuarto arregle mi pijama me di una ducha que me relajo baje a dar las buenas noches subí y me acosté estaba muy cansada luego la idea de mi madre entro a mi cabeza Jacob y yo o no que me está pasando bueno enamorarme de jake no sería difícil el me hace reír es dulce y a mi madre y a mi padre le cae bien y según mama parece interesado me quede dormida pensando en cuantas posibilidades habría si jake estuviera enamorado de mi

Soñé que estaba en forks con Jacob agarrado de mi mano sonriendo para mí besándome. Estábamos con mi amigos y yo era feliz a su lado en el sueño solo éramos jake y yo besándonos me desperté con una sonrisa en los labios será posible que jake en solo 2 días haya borrado todo él a mor y el sufrimiento que tenia por Edwards

Me levante baje las escaleras abrace a mí madre y ella dijo:

Ese buen humor no tendrá de nombre Jacob Black yo solo sonreí en serio estaba contenta y dispuesta a volverme a enamorar de jake

Alice llamo estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que ella me dijo cuando me vas a contar porque te fuiste así .yo le respondí que me entere de que Edward había perdido la virginidad con victoria y me sentí mal y decidí irme un tiempo para pensar y luego cuando llame victoria contesto eso termino de partir mi corazón de la manera más cruel que se puede hacer ella me comprendió y me dijo

_ amiga entiendo lo que estas pasando y espero que te recuperes te extraño muchísimo besos yo le comente lo que me estaba pasando con Jacob ella soltó un grito que casi me deja sorda escuche que Emmentt dijo ha Alice quieres matarnos del susto que dice bella cuéntanos yo me despedí de ella y le dije mañana la llamaba

POV Alice

mi mejor a miga bella estaba perdidamente enamorada de el idiota de mi hermano Edward ella ya se había resignado un poco cuando de repente la veo bajar las escaleras de mi casa como una loca me quede sin entender lo que pasaba pero luego me entere de que se iba a Phoenix porque me preguntaba yo que sucedió .

Se despidió de nosotros y nos dijo que nos veríamos en un par de semana se fue yo me quede hablando con rose la posibles cosas que hubieran pasado para que bella se fuera pero ninguna parecía convencernos luego Edward llego la zorra de victoria para presentarla como su novia todos la ignoramos y seguimos hablando de bella y jugando scrable y riéndonos luego yo fui a la cocina a buscar refresco y botanas escuche el teléfono pero ya alguien había contestado

Salí a la sala y victoria había contestado que atrevida y abusadora esta zorra pensé me acerque y le di una sonrisa y me dijo: es para ti.

Conteste era bella para contarme que ya había llegado y que se había conseguido a Jacob Black un compañero de la escuela y que me contaría luego porque se había ido tan repentinamente nos despedimos y ella colgó estuve hablando con rose sobre lo que dijo bella cuando Edward me pregunto que dijo bella yo le respondí:

_no para avisar que ya había llegado y comentar que se había encontrado con Jacob Black halla y que la había invitado a salir se que mentí pero quería ver la reacción de Edward con la noticia lo vi un poco nervioso pero más nada que eso el sábado la pasamos con la tortura de victoria todo el día fastidiando a Edward Rósale estaba a punto de golpearla cuando sonó el teléfono era mi madre diciendo que no llegaría hasta mañana estuvimos hablando y pensando que estaría haciendo bella y jaz y Emmentt apostaron que estaba en su casa y yo como ya sabía lo de jake dije que saldría pasamos todo el día charlando de cualquier cosa cuando decidí llamar a bella para saber que había hecho igual estaba en una apuesta me conto porque se había ido y eso hizo que odiara mas a la zorra de victoria

_yo fui muy compresiva con mi amiga así que cambiamos de tema y le pregunte que había hecho hoy ella me dijo:

_ no mucho fui a juego de beisbol con mi madre apoyando a Phil y invite Jacob me la pase increíble con el creo que puedo enamorarme de el

_ solté un grito y bella rio se despidió de mí y se echo a reír

_colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a los chicos que habían perdido ellos gimieron y se echaron a reir

Edward entro a la sala con la zorra y nos pregunto qué había pasado yo le explique que habíamos apostados de lo que haría bella hoy yo rio y volvió a preguntar y que apostaron le pregunto a jazz

_ El respondido que bella se quedaría en casa si hacer nada

_y al parecer no fue así Alice suelta la sopa dijo Jasper

_ Yo reí internamente y conteste:

_salió a ver un juego de beisbol de phill con su madre y Jacob….y se divirtió mucho al parecer van a volver a salir

_ esta vez fue rose la que grito y dijo como cuando porque ??

pues si lo invito a que fuera al juego y al parecer le cayo bien a renne y a phill y Charlie lo conoce desde niño entonces le dieron su bendiciones para que salieran juntos bella esta decidida pero no sabe si irían muy rápido vi como todos se sorprendieron pero estaban felices por bella exepto Edward que solo fruncia el ceño

Confundida ?

estaba confundida con lo que estaba pasando extrañaba a mi padre y a mis amigo pero estaba agusto con mi madre y phil y Jacob el era el que me tenia con los nervio me sorprendia como hacia para hacerme reir tanto lograba olvidar todo cuando estaba con el era otra era una bella alegre sonriente dispuesta a hacer y decir estupideces por solo diversión que me ocurria acaso me estaba enamorando de el bueno no era tan malo era lindo con esa sonrisa que me deslumbraba y me hacia sonreir a m itambien mi madre esta feliz de verme asi de contenta y siempre comentaba que yo terminaría de novia con el no me molestaba la idea pero no forzaría a nada me recordé que tenia días que no hablaba con alice claro si pasaba todo el dia bobeando con jake y phil

_ellos estaban jugando a una partida de beisbol ambos estaban obsecionado y yo era la porrista que patético no ? pero me estaba divirtiendo mucho subia mi habitación para llamarle el teléfono sono 3 veces y contestaron era Edward había olvidado su sexi voz le dije

_hola Edward esta Alice por fa pásamela ?

yo se que sone seca pero estaba apurada quería seguir jugando con los chicos que boba soy no?

Edward dijo: alice esta en su habitación con rosale pero no quieres hablar conmigo un rato me ofreció ¡!!

yo me quede en silencio unos segundos pensando en lo que había escuchado

cuando jake grito desde la puerta bella ya te cansaste ve sigue jugando si mira que le voy ganado a Phil

.Phil rio a carcajadas y dijo bella jake me esta haciendo trampa contrólalo ya voy chicos me alegro que jake este ganando porque tu eres un fanfarrón ahora déjenme hablar por teléfono les grite

_ ha esa es mi chica grito jake

_edward me dijo ya veo que estas muy ocupada ya te paso a alice . En tono mordaz

_yo le dije que no me la pasara que la llamaba en la noche le di las gracias y colgué

Sentí que la voz de Edward entristecía pero eso no era nada por lo que el ma había hecho pasar a mi baje las escaleras y me fui al patio a jugar todo era tan fabuloso que pasaron horas ahí viendo quien ganaba hasta que yo termine el juego

_basta ya estoy cansada hay empate los dos ganaron de acuerdo ellos rieron y entramos a la casa ya mi madre tenia lista la cena jake se quedo a cenar y segimos hablando de todo el se despidió de mi madre y de phil y lo acompañe ale puerta cuando estaba a punto de irse me dijo que le gustaba y que quería saber lo que yo sentía me sentí en shock

_le conteste que el también me gustaba y mucho le sonreí porque me estaba sonrojando y eso me daba pena el me ragola una gran sonrisa me dijo : bueno bella esta claro lo que sentimos me darias el honor de ser mi novia y cuidarte protegerte y hacerte feliz

Me sonroje por como lo dijo y le conteste que si me encantaría ser tu novia y lo abrace era tan especia cada segundo que pasaba con el lo solte un poco y nos besamos fue un beso tierno y romantico mis labios se dejaban llevar por lo de el jake sabia tan bien y sus labios esran tan suaves meti mi lengua quería descubrir cada centímetro de su boca el hizo lo mismo y empezó un beso muy apasionado nuestras lenguas se acariciaban entre y yo me estremecía con cada roce de su mano en mi espalda era tan calido que me encantba estar entre sus brazos el beso seguía tan encendido como nosotros yo no lo soltaria por miedo de no poder volver a besarlo y al parecer el tampoco quería dejar de besarme ya no agantabamos mas y necesitábamos respirar rompimos el beso al mismo tiempo pero yo no abri lo ojos estaba dispuesta a que me volviera a besar y asi lo hizo pero fue corto y me dijo :

bella mañana nos vemos cariño te amo me dio un beso en la frente le sonreí y le mande un beso en el aire cosa que el atajo y lo guardo en su corazón sonrrei y entre a la casa embriagada de su sabor y como me estremecía con el roce de sus manos mi madre me miro extaño pero solo le sonreí no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar era la novia de Jacob y me beso como nunca nadien lo había hecho yo me sentía extasiada con solo pensar todo lo que sentí en el momento en el que nuestros labios se unieron y no queríamos romper el beso me sentía en las nubes y no quería baja r

Me desperté feliz era un dia hermoso y estaba todavía pensando en lo que había pasado llegue a pensar que había sido un sueño pero recibi un mensaje de jake

Buenos días amor quiero verte hoy te llamo luego para cuadrar te amo jake …

sentí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho cuaando lo lei una enorme sonrisa se me escapo de los labios y mi madre me dijo: _ tan sonriente hoy cuando me vas a decir lo que te pasa esta rara desde anoche?

bueno ma creo que mereces saberlo soy la novia jake me lo pidió ayer y acpete estoy muy feliz por eso y hoy saldré con el .renne me miro sorprendida y me dijo lo sabia y me enccanta ese muchacho es muy bueno para ti yo lee ronrei y le di las gracias por el apoyo le dije que iria a mi cuarto a llamar a alice y contarle

subi la escalera me encerré en mi cuarto tome el teléfono marque repico como 3 veces y escuhe las voz aterciopelada de Edward mi corazón se acelero al escuchar la voz de inalcanzable angel

_hola contesto mi mi angel

_hola Edward esta alice necesito hablar con ella

_mmm tal vez para que la necesitas

_necesito hablar con ella algo importante

_bueno digamos que esta pero está ocupada con Jasper portándose mal pero si quieres hablar con alguien aquí estoy yo dijo con un tono sexi

_ha no es nada de mucha importancia y rósale esta o no?

_no ella y emmentt se fueron al almorzar por su aniversario

_ah cierto ella me comento eso entonces llamo más tarde dije

_estas apurada o no quieres hablar conmigo que te sucede bella

_ no sucede nada porque la pregunta ?

_porque no quieres hablar conmigo y estas como a la defensiva cada vez que te hablo .

_no .no sucede nada solo que estoy u n poco ansiosa porque necesito hablar con alguien

_bueno cuéntame somos amigos o no ?

_bueno si creo que lo somos pero esto es muy privado me gustaría pero ya me tengo que ir hasta luego

me extraño muchísimo que Edward estuviera tan preocupado por hablar conmigo y eso me tiene perturbada será que se dio cuenta que me quiere en mi ausencias hay bella que estúpida eres por estar pensando esas cosas tu tienes a Jacob y tienes que olvidar de el por tu bien y por el de la relación con jake al acordarme de lo que sucedió con el sentí una fiesta de maripositas que brincaban dentro de mi .como reaccionaria Alice cuando le cuente espero que se alegre por mi porque yo se que ella quiere que yo sea feliz pero también le fuera encantada que tuviera algo con su hermano . mientras yo calvidaba mis pensamientos cuando escuche mi celular era Alice le conteste y le dije :

_.hola enana pervertida follaste mucho con Jasper

_AHA quien te dijo el chismoso de mi hermano estuvo ni que te cuento me van a doler las piernas por días pero bueno llamaba para hablar contigo que era lo que tenias que contarme

_bueno es que Jacob y yo somos novios le dije

_que bella como cuando porque habla quiero saber todo

_ah Alice bueno el se convirtió en un buen amigo y todo se fue dando de la manera que no lo pude evitar me gusta y lo necesito y me siento bien con el

_oh bells estoy muy contenta por ti se que tu estabas enamorada de mi hermano y ahora eres feliz pero te tengo que preguntar algo lo amas ¿?

_enana tu sabes que a la única persona que yo amo es a Edward pero siento que con el paso del tiempo voy a empezar a amar a jake necesito olvidarme de Edward por mi bien y quiero que me apoyes en esto

_claro que si amiga me alegra que seas feliz ah Edward acaba de llegar con la insoportable esa .bueno bella cuando vuelves te extraño muchísimo

_llego el sábado en el vuelo del mediodía yo también te extraño entonces nos vemos el sábado

_bueno yo voy a ir a recojer con Jasper nos vemos el sábado y estoy muy feliz por ti

Alice me había comprendido ya me sentía mejor baje la escaleras y mi madre estaba experimentando en cocinar comida mexicana yo la estaba ayudando pero enserio estaba preocupada que termináramos intoxicados con todo ese picante

estuve muy callada pensando en lo que estaba pasando que me ocurría acaso estaba triste porque mi ángel estaba con esa golfa no verdad yo estoy con jake y me tengo que olvidar de Edward me decía a mi misma mientras comía termine de comer me ofrecí a lavar los platos y me fui a dormir

en los días próximo Sali con jake y me divertí mucho fui a un juego de Phil y para el colmo soñaba con Edward que estábamos en el prado besándonos y el me decía que me amaba pero obviamente es un sueño eso nunca pasaría en la vida real. El viernes estaba preparando mi maleta para regresarme a forks mi madre me estaba ayudando y estaba llorando

__ahh bella no puedo creer que estas semanas hayan pasado tan rápido te voy a extrañar muchísimo espero que me llames seguido

_claro mama yo también te voy a extrañar y espero verte para navidad buenas noches

otra vez el mismo sueño que me ocurre me estoy volviendo loca

el sábado me desperté por la luz que entraba por la ventana no podía creer que ya volvía a forsk a ver a Alice y a mi ángel personal Edward estoy totalmente de el . que me estoy volviendo loca yo estoy con Jacob lo quiero claro como un amigo pero no se merecía que le hiciera esto enamorada de Edward pero yo no era la misma que babeaba por el ya me canse de ser la boba y quiero salir adelante y olvidarme de Edward como si fuera muy fácil no el único hombre que voy a poder amar y el ni siquiera sabe que existo

trate de no pensar en eso y baje a desayunar con mi madre que estaba nostálgica por mi partida mi vuelo salía en 2 horas asi que decidimos partir al aeropuerto Jacob se fue a despedir y dijo :

_ te quiero mi pequeña te voy a extrañar mucho pero nos vamos a ver en una semana y me dio un duele beso en los labios

me despedi de mi madre que lloraba y de phil me subi al avión saque mi ipod me concentre en la música y me quede dormida

y hay estaba yo en el prado tomada de la mano de Edward besándonos con amor solo el y yo

me desperté sobresaltada por el dichoso sueño que estaba teniendo desde hace una semana llegue

vi a alice y jasper esperándome .alie corrió hacia mi abrazandome estaba contenta de ver de nuevo a mi mejor amiga luego salude a jasper nos dirigimos al estacionamiento . durante el camino estuvimos hablando de todo lo que estuvimos haciendo hasta que alice me dijo :

_bella tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre Jacob ?

sentí que mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza sabia perfectamente que tendría que hablar de eso pero que lo preguntara delante de jasper eso no me lo esperaba

jasper se echo a reir por la cara que puse yo le dije :

_ si vamos a hablar de eso pero dejame llegar de acuerdo estoy cansada por el viaje

pronto estuvimos en mi casa para dejar mis maletas y saludar a Charlie


	3. POV Edward

hola yo de nuevo por aqui si ya se que tarde mucho en actualizar motivos en mi perfil :(

PD: todo lo que reconozcan no es mio desgraciadamente es de STEPHENIE MEYER no me molestaria si me prestara a Edward unos dias jajaja

buenos los dejo para que lean :)

* * *

POV Edward

soy Edward Cullen vivo en forks tengo una hermana gemela Alice es muy hiperactiva y un torbellino con las compras tengo mis mejores amigos Emmett y Jasper este tiene una hermana gemela rósale novia de Emmett bueno mi hermana tenía su mejor amiga mi adorable y dulce Bella mi ángel, personal dueña de unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que me invitan a sumergirme en ellos, y esos labios rosaditos que tanto deseo besar y su piel blanca y tersa siempre me preguntaba que se sentiría tenerla entre mis brazos para amarla y hacerla mía pero no eso jamás sucedería ella era demasiado para mi ella era un ángel que nunca podría poseer

si era un imposible para mi Edward cullen el hombre que todas las mujeres querían y deseaban. Había tratado de olvidarla con muchas chicas entre ellas: Jesica, Tania, Angela, Maria , victoria pero siempre besos ,caricias ardientes roces y de mas pero nunca había llegado a mas hasta que estuve con victoria estuvo bien ella es fogosa ardiente con un cuerpo escultural y de mas atributos pero solo lo hice porque me dolía pensar que bella en algún momento se enamorara de alguien unos celos me invadió que alguien tuviera la dicha de poseerla y ese no fuera yo . ahí estaba yo tumbado en la cama con victoria al lado dormida en mi pecho. Confundido, desilusionado, arrepentido, molesto por no tener el valor de decirle lo que sentía por ella Y besarla y gritarle al mundo que ella era mía que la amaba como nadie lo haría una lagrima escapo de mis ojos al pensar en eso.

Salí de la cama vi la hora eran las 8:30 de la mañana, me vestí y Salí de el cuarto de victoria con cuidado para no despertar a sus papas

Me subí a mi a mi adorado volvo plateado lo amaba tanto como a mi Bella me dirigí a mi casa todos estaban durmiendo subí a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama que algún día esperaba compartirla con Bella cuanto deseaba a mi pequeña .me fui quedando dormido pensando en ella

me desperté vi la hora eran las 11 :00 da la mañana me di una ducha me vestí cómodamente baje a la cocina para buscar algo de comer y me encontré con jasper estuvimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que salió a colación que no dormí en casa el estuvo insistiendo en que le dijera pero yo soy un caballero y eso era privada tanto insistió y le termine contando lo de victoria me sentía cómodo hablando de sexo con jasper cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse pensé que era Emmett y no le preste atención salimos a ver quien era y no había nadie me prepare un emparedado cuando llego mi angel a despedirse se iba a Phoenix a pasar unos días con su madre me sentí mal se veía triste tenía ganas de abrazarla y besarla todos nos despedimos y aparte de estar triste estaba molesto había decidido que estas vacaciones le iba a decir a Bella todo lo que sentía por ella la iba a conquistar

_ subí a mi habitación estaba triste no la vería en mucho tiempo me coloque lo audífonos para escuchar un poco de música eso me relajaba cuando entro alice y dijo:

_ La golfa de victoria te busca .has caído bajo hermanito nunca me lo imagine de ti pensaba que querías a Bella.

Rodee los ojos y dije: ya Alice lo se no me recuerdes lo estúpido que soy y dile a victoria que ya bajo .baje las escaleras un poco molesto. Los chicos estaban viendo una película victoria me abrazo muy contenta y le respondí no de la misma manera pero lo hice Jasper me miro con complicidad me senté al lado de ella y sonreí .la película termino y fuimos a buscar mas botanas

Escuche sonar el teléfono pero no le preste atención vi que victoria entraba a la cocina con el teléfono en la mano y se lo dio a Alice esta salió de la cocina y yo le pregunte Quien era?

_ mmm era Bella estaba molesta

Cuando escuche eso se me fue la sangre del cuerpo me sentí el peor hombre del mundo como había dejado que ella contestara trate de relajarme cuando Alice entro de nuevo a la cocina me miro ceñuda y se dirigió a la sala los chicos le preguntaron que había dicho bella y yo estaba ansioso por saber.

Alice dijo: era bella para avisar que ya ha llegado y que se encontró a Jacob Black cuando escuche lo ultimo sentí mi sangre hervir cerré mi manos en puños por la ira que me daba que el estuviera cerca de ella todos en la escuela sabían que el gustaba de ella y que estuvieran pasando tiempo juntos.

victoria me tenia mareado todo el día encima de mi Bella había llamado muchas veces pero solo había hablado con Alice y supe que fue a un estúpido juego de beisbol con el perro de Black cada vez que llamaba y sabia de ella me sentía peor . tuve la suerte de contestar el teléfono cuando llamo moría de la alegría de hablar con mi ángel se escuchaba nerviosa y me pidió muchas veces que quería hablar con Alice no quería hablar conmigo y eso me hacía sentir mal trate de charlar un poco con ella pero en ese instante escuche al idiota de Black hablando sobre un juego y que le estaba ganando aun tal Phil no logre escuchar bien lo que ella dijo pero el idiota dijo algo acerca de su chica me estaban matando lentamente como era eso de su chica bella prácticamente me corto la llamada y yo reprimí gritar de frustración esa noche no dormí pase la noche en la sala de música tocando la pieza que había compuesto para Bella ya pasaban de las 12 cuando escuche la puerta abrirse era Alice .

Edward no me gusta verte así de triste hermanito se feliz Bella está bien y contenta con su madre tu dañaste toda las oportunidades que pudiste tener con ella cuando estuviste con Victoria dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado

_ Lo sé Alice y me arrepiento como ni tienes una idea quisiera retroceder el tiempo pero no puedo ayúdame por favor Alice eres su amiga la conoces

Si Edward soy su amiga pero bella está muy confundida y la está pasando muy bien con Jacob no se en que pueda terminar eso pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Pero tú sabes como nadie que yo seria feliz que ustedes estuvieran juntos. Esa noche no dormí bien pase toda la noche pensando en ella tendría que hacer algo para recuperarla y empanzaría por terminar con Victoria para estar libre cuando mi ángel regresara

Salí y termine con ella ella no se puso difícil no nada lo entendió eso me puso de buen humor no tenia tiempo ni ganas para berrinches .llegue a la casa Emmett salió con Rosale para su aniversario y Alice y jasper estaban cogiendo en el cuarto que patéticos son. fui a la cocina por un refresco cuando escuche el teléfono sonar conteste era bella me emocione quería saber de ella pero al parecer ella no quería hablar conmigo quería hablar con algunas de las chicas le dije que Rósale estaba con emmett y jasper y Alice le insinué que estaban teniendo sexo podía imaginarme su hermoso rubor y muerde su labio inferior la sentía muy incómoda y le ofrecí que habláramos y esto fue lo que me dijo

si somos amigos pero esto es privado yo me quede sorprendido que tan privado podía ser para que no me contara esto lo tenía que saber urgente espere que Alice terminara de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y le comente lo Bella y me dijo que la llamaría . subí a mi habitación a escuchar música ya no tenia noción del tiempo que estuve sin moverme solo pensando en ella en mi niña .

Alice entro a mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado me miro y dijo ya hable con ella pero promete que después de que te diga no te vas a molestar y mucho menos a rendirte .supe que lo Alice estaba por decirme no era nada bueno por su tono pero asentí

bueno Bella y Jacob son novios soltó Alice como si fuera una bomba no puedo explicar cómo me sentí al escucharlo sentí mi cuerpo contraerse y mis puños cerrarse .Edward me llamo Alice tranquilízate todo estará bien ya verás yo nunca me equivoco yo veo el futuro y ustedes estarán juntos más temprano que tarde dijo con una gran sonrisa

y por cierto llega el sábado de Phoenix yo iré a buscarla con Jasper descansa te quiero hermano preferido

Soy el único que tienes Alice dije sonriendo .por eso y no te cambiaría por nada dijo la pixie de mi hermana

Me acosté en medio de la cama y suspire que haría ahora me resignaría a perder a Bella o lucharía por ella .claro que lucharía .y empezaría por ser su amigo y enamorarla y sacaría a Black del camino me levante ilusionado por todo lo que haría conquistaría a mi ángel hasta que fuera solo mía y la haría feliz con este amor que he guardado en mi pecho por todo este tiempo

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado y me honren con un hermoso Reviews si que si no quiero presionar pero eso me motivara mas

cuídense bey

PD: ACEPTO opiniones y sugerencia o alguien que se ofresca a ayudarme solo dejen un mp y respondere todo


	4. Sus lunares y mi confusión

hola again lei sus reviews y me puse a escribir me encantaron todos y cada uno de ellos aprecio sus sugerencia para mejora .hubo una chica que me pidio que bella perdiera su virginidad con Jake es algo que todavia estoy pensando pero puede se posible porque Edward se acosto CON VICTORIA lo que es igual no es trampa jajajaja otra chica me pidio que Bella se quedara co Jacob y lo lamento Edward quiere a Bella no podria hacerle eso aunque Jake tendra mucho protagonismo en la historia en la parte de virginida +bella+ Jacob= sexo eso si pasara ya me decidi creo jajaja bueno me despido para que lean

todo lo que reconosca no es mio quisiera yo que Edward fuera mi al menos los domingos es de la escritora Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Sus lunares y una noche diferente

Llegamos a casa de Alice después de dejar mis maletas en casa .al entrar mi atención se concentro estuvo en el Dios griego que estaba en lo alto de escalera .Edward no tenia camisa y su pantalón estaba desabrochado mostrando su camino feliz tenía el cabello húmedo y desordenado y se veía condenadamente sexy. tenía lunares en sus hombros eran perfecto como todo el .sentí que Alice me dio un codazo y volví en si Edward me miraba con una sonrisa hermosa y Emmett solo me miraba a mi con una ceja alzada llena de picardía . Me reprendí mentalmente tal vez me le quede viendo mucho rato pensé cuando sentí mis mejillas arder

_Bueno ya Bella esta aquí , te extrañe no me vuelvas a abandonar comento Emmett con un puchero en sus labios

Rósale me abrazo y me dijo al oído me debes muchas explicaciones pequeña zorra .yo sonreí y vi a jasper que me guiño un ojo y yo rodee los ojos porque sabía que había escuchado

y no hay abrazo para mi voltee y sentí los fuertes brazos de Edward le del volví el abrazo y sentí su pecho contra mi y su delicioso perfume me embriague en el tratando de guárdalo en mi memoria

_Espero que me hayas extrañado porque yo si lo hice y mucho escuche decir a mi Dios personal dijo soltando su agarre lo vi tímidamente y tenia una hermosa sonrisa que combinaba con sus hermosos ojos

_Ya Edward deja de ser tan exhibicionista y ve a terminarte de vestirte comento mi rubia amiga .eso me molesto yo quería seguir viendo su torneado cuerpo .todos no reímos por el comentario de Rósale

_Si voy me coloco una franela y bajo dijo sonriéndome .Edward tenia una de las mejores sonrisa sus hoyuelos eran un encanto

Ya estaba hiperventilando todos me miraban curiosos los ignore y nos fuimos a la sala de estar .donde Alice nos trajo refrescos y botanas estaba sorprendida por cómo se comporto Edward hace unos instante se le veía feliz relajado y hermoso .me sentía mal porque tenía muchas emociones y sentimientos por Edward y muy confundida por Jake

_Bueno Bella como estuvo tu viaje te divertiste pregunto Emmett

_la verdad me la pase muy no sabía que extrañaba tanto a mi madre y la pase súper bien fui a un juego de beisbol de Phill mi padrastro respondí

_ah a ese partido fue al que fuiste con Jacob verdad afirmo Jasper

Cuando me disponía a contestar Edward entro la sala con una soda con aspecto despreocupado se sentó de manera que quedáramos frente a frente me puse nerviosa porque no podía evitar hablar de Jacob ya me lo preguntaron

_bueno y de que están hablando pregunto Edward mirando a Alice y luego a mi .me sentí mareada pero me reprendí a mi misma porque no debería estar así de nerviosa por hablar de mi novio y en todo caso Edward no siente nada por ti y ya lo había superado

_bella nos estaba contando que fue a un partido de beisbol con el bombón de jake comento Rósale mirando a Edward

_ah que interesante dijo con el ceño fruncido mirándome directamente adelante Bella cuéntanos

Sentí su penetrante mirada desnudando mi alma sentí muchas cosas. Pero me sobre puse a ellas y comencé a hablar . Bueno a Jake me lo encontré en el aereopuerto de Seattle el saludo a Charlie pues el y el padre son amigos y van de pesca juntos los fines de semana viaje con el u me divertí mucho. el se iba a quedar en casa de sus tíos muy cerca de mi casa conoció a mi madre a la que le cayó muy bien luego phill lo invito al partido de beisbol y fuimos . Después me invito al cine y acepte ir nos divertimos mucho dije sonrojada .

_ya déjate de rodeos y ve al grano son novios, amantes o que grito rósale

Todos se echaron a reír menos Edward que me miraba molesto y ya no me sonreía me pregunte porque estaría molesto pero jasper interrumpió mis pensamiento y dijo Bella cuéntanos que son con una picara sonrisa

_Bueno estamos saliendo y somos novios tenemos una semana dije sonrojada mirando a Edward

_Y ya tuvieron sexo ya no eres virgen grito .Edward se ahogo con su refresco mirándome extraño

_Emmett eso no nos incumbe si Bella y Jacob ya tuvieron sexo es cosas de ellos dijo divertido Jasper viendo lo sonrojada que estaba

_Bueno no es la gran cosa es solo sexo algo natural entre novios verdad Alice contraataco mirando Emmett mirando jasper .porque como grita y gime Alice cuando se la metes dijo emmett cayéndose de la risa

_Alice le aventó un cojín en la cara a Emmett y todos reímos voltee a ver a Edward que reía pero su sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos como hace rato

yo ya estaba en la mas alta tonalidad de sonrojo escuchar hablar a emmett de sexo era lo peor que había escuchado lo hacia con tanta naturalidad .y yo que no podía escuchar la palabra sexo y ya estaba avergonzada

_Bueno rompió el silencio emmett como siempre Edward ya terminaste con la tarada de victoria verdad dijo mirándolo

_SI Emmett termine con ella el lunes .no sentía nada por ella y no era sano que estuviéramos juntos respondió

_Que bien Eddie que te diste cuenta .si escuchaba su tormentosa voz de nuevo le iba a sacar los ojos con un tenedor comento Rósale al borde de la risa .

_jajajajajaja Eddie que sobrenombre tan estúpido dije entre risas quien se lo puso pregunte mirando a Alice

_fue la golfa de Vicky ósea la arrastrada de novia que tenia Edward casi grito Alice

_Basta ya termine con ella y dije los motivos no es necesario que se burlen grito Edward molesto

Todos se le quedaron viendo ya que el no era de molestarse por las bromas debería estar molesto o herido .trate de aligerar el ambiente

_Bueno basta de hablar de mi cuéntenme que han hecho pregunte viéndolos a todo y sonriendo

_Bueno yo he hecho cosas muy interesante he dormido, comido y lo mas importante he

_todos sabemos que has cogido con Alice no es necesario que no los recuerde interrumpió Emmett

_cállate Emmett le respondió Alice jasper Iba a decir que los mas importante que hemos hecho es ir de compras nos hemos divertido mucho juntos

Les sonreí a Alice y a Jasper que se veían con dulzura. Bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir Charlie está por llegar y quiero conversar con el acerca de mis vacaciones con mi madre dije levantándome del sofá y necesito desempacar y descansar dije sonriendo

_De acuerdo Bella nos vemos luego dijeron Rósale y Emmett también saliendo y dirigiéndose a jeep de Emmett. Todos vivíamos cerca pero Emmett esta obsesionado con su auto.

_Vienes Jasper pregunto Rósale entrando al auto.

_no me quedare un rato mas contesto este sonriendo

_Y tu Bella no quieres que te llevemos pregunto Emmett.

_No gracias vivo en la esquina le señale la casa y sonreí

_si claro dijo riendo nos vemos en estos días pequeña Bella se despidió

me quede viendo como el Jeep se alejaba y pensé en lo feliz que serian Rósale y Emmett de estar juntos. si por lo menos Edward me tomara en cuenta no estaría tan confundida y fuera feliz con el amor de mi existencia escuche a alguien reír y voltee Edward se veía divertido mirándome como si estuviera estudiando cada centímetro de mi piel . Me sentí extraña con su mirada penetrante pero no incomoda me percate de que estábamos solos y le mire y le dije tengo monos en cara porque te ríes de mi

_Solo que ves hermosa con el reflejo del atardecer dijo sonriendo con picardía .si supieras Edward lo que tus palabras y miradas logras en mi si tan solo me quisieras dejaría todo por ti .no Bella estas completamente loca decidiste olvidarlo y escogiste a JAKE y no le quieres hacer daño a nadie cierto .

_Bueno Bella te acompaño a tu casa dijo ya decidido

_No .no es necesario es bastante cerca .quédate y descansa respondí

_No Bella soy un caballero y no te dejare ir sola

_Asentí y empecé a caminar fue un enorme silencio hasta que llegamos a mi casa el solo me vei y sonreía y yo igual sentía mi cara arder .necesitaba alejarme de el urgente para aclarar mi mente y pensar en otra cosa como en Jacob si horita lo llamaría para tranquilizarme. Me voltee para despedirme de el lo escuche hablar.

_hasta luego pequeña nos vemos pronto cuídate

me iba a despedir cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y su pecho contra el mío .me estaba abrazando y yo estaba estática entre sus brazos disfrutando de la sensación y el perfume que desprendía su cuerpo alce mis brazos para responder a su abrazo y acaricie sus anchos hombros y su hermoso y suave cabello .se fue separando lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi cara .estaba sonriendo su sonrisa seria mi perdición sus ojos estaban brillando . Todo mi cuerpo estaba hormigueando por sentir su piel.

Mi respiración era agitada por los nervios nunca lo había tenido tan cerca .sentí su aliento fresco y excitante y me embriague en el decidí alejarme esto no era correcto tenia a Jake y el no se merece esto cuando me disponía a alejarme sus labios rozaron los míos con una dulzura inexplicable .como respuesta me separe de el para verlo a la cara estaba sonriendo y tenía un hermoso brillo en los ojos.

_B bueno h hasta luego dije nerviosa y mirando mis pies para que el no viera mi sonrojo

entre a la casa con hiperventilando y sonrojada está feliz de que Edward me fuera besado pero confundida porque Jacob y molesta porque no haya pasado antes me senté en el sofá todavía nerviosa .recordé como me sentía en sus brazos y me quede dormida ..

* * *

ya esta les gusto si o si díganmelo en hermoso Reviews . Aquí vemos a un Edward coqueto y atrevido y a una bella confundida y enamorada ya tengo casi listo el siguiente capitulo tal vez lo suba el sábado en la noche bey cuídense las quiero un mundo y la mitad del otro


	5. Tiempo sin verte y mi gran error

Holaaaaa de nuevo a todas estoy aqui con un nuevo cap de esta historia que me encanta escribirla es asi dramatica como yo jajajaj

he adorado todos sus reviews son hermosos cada ves que me llega uno y lo lee me pongo a dar saltitos de emocion hasta mi hermana me mira raro ... pero me encanta que escriban para dar su opinion o cualquier cosa

PD: todo lo que reconscas no es mio es de la fantastica Stephenie Meyer NO me molestaria que me prestara a Edward por lo menos los domingos jajaja no las aburro mas con mis cosas

y las dejo leer nos vemos abajo

* * *

Tiempo sin verte

al despertar de mi siesta en el mueble ya estaba más tranquila aun estaba confundida pero ya estaba pasando me dio la impresión de que alguien me miraba voltee buscando y vi a Charlie sonriéndome y sus notables arrugas .Lo abrace muy fuerte en realidad lo extrañaba demasiado a pesar de que no solíamos demostrarnos cariño pero nos teníamos mucho cariño desde que llegue se había esforzado para hacerme sentir cómoda .

_Mi pequeña te extrañe mucho .como la pasaste con tu madre pregunto mi padre sonriendo

_Muy bien respondí extrañaba mucho y tu estas demasiado flaco .me voy 2 semanas y ya estas desnutrido dije riendo

_No que va si solo he comido pescado contesto riendo

_Bueno te voy a preparar una cena deliciosa para qué engordes dije dirigiéndome a la cocina

_No es necesario Bella acabas de llegar debes estar cansada replico mi padre

_ No está bien igual yo también tengo mucha hambre .saque todo lo que iba a utilizar para hacer lasaña con una ensalada de papa y tomate estaba contenta de estar en casa con mi padre mis amigos y Edward mientras cocinaba recibí un mensaje de Jake que decía :

**Hola preciosa te extraño mucho llego el miércoles en la tarde a Forks cuídate besos y abrazos **

**Jacob **

Sonreí por sus palabras y continúe cocinando pesando e jake y como seria nuestra relación aquí tan cerca Edward y mis amigos y mi padre .Recordé la sonrisa de Edward y lo suave que se sintieron sus labios al rozar los míos saque ese pensamiento de mi mente y fui a la sala para avisarle a Charlie que la cena estaba lista . acomode la mesa y nos sentamos a comer

_Y bien como te la pasaste con Jacob en Phoenix pregunto mi padre mirándome con curiosidad.

_Me la pase muy bien .el es muy divertido y salimos todos juntos a un juego de beisbol de Phill .y estoy saliendo dije nerviosa . Charlie se ahogo con la ensalada y se ruborizo al máximo

vi que se estaba tranquilizando y sonreí. me miro preferí no haber dicho nada y dejar que se diera cuenta solo cuando jake me empezara a visitar

_Bueno me parece bien es el buen muchacho y es muy respetoso y yo lo conozco desde desde muy pequeño me parece genial dijo sonriendo.

No daba crédito a lo que oídos estaban escuchando Charlie aceptaba que saliera Con Jacob porque lo conocía desde siempre .me pregunte si yo saliera Edward el lo tomara también que con Jake feje de pensar en eso nunca pasaría ni siquiera por el casi beso que tuve con Edward a lo mejor fue una accidente .si eso fue lo que realmente paso .terminamos de comer en silencio cuando acabe me levante retire los platos de la mesa los puse en el lavavajilla limpie la cocina y me retire a la sala ya mi padre estaba viendo tele me despedí le di un beso de buenas noches y subí a mi habitación

Me di una ducha para relajarme estaba agotada en mi regreso ya había vivido muchas cosas diferentes. Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en la cama puse un poco de música fui tarareando una de mis canciones preferidas poco a poco me quede dormida.

_Ya había pasado un par de días que no iba para la casa de Alice por muchas razones no quería encontrarme con Edward entre otras como ser obligada a ir de compras .me quedaba en casa durmiendo o hablando con jake por teléfono o aseando las habitaciones estaba pasando tiempo a solas y eso me agradaba

Ya era miércoles y me estaba preparando para ir a buscar a Jacob al aeropuerto había hablado mucho pero lo extrañaba demasiado y necesitaba aclarar mi mente y entender que lo que más me conviene es jake .Entre en el monovolumen maneje con cuidado pues como cosa extraña estaba lloviendo llegue en pocos minutos busque la salida del vuelo de mi novio. Eso sonó extraño pensé . Escuche una voz llamándome era jake venia hacia mi con una sonrisa hermosa y tan relajado que irradiaba tranquilidad avance unos pasos para nuestro encuentro. Me alzo en sus brazos y me beso respondí al beso un poco cohibida nunca había besado en publico .el beso se fue poniendo más intenso me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior su lengua estaba pidiendo permiso para adentrarse a mi boca el cual le negó retirándome con cuidado para que no sintiera rechazado.

_Estamos en un lugar público me da vergüenza que nos vean dije ruborizada

_De acuerdo mi pequeña tienes razón dijo riendo pero te extrañe mucho respondió pasando su brazo por mis hombros nos dirigimos a mi auto. Lo deje conducir porque estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y no me gustaba conducir el viaje fue un poco largo pero divertido .estuvimos hablando de lo que habíamos hecho y el estaba me comento que quería hablar con Charlie de lo nuestro y hacer lo correcto

_Mm creo que no va hacer necesario ya le conté a Charlie está muy contento dice que eres muy buen chico dije riendo

_M e quitaste un peso de encima ya me estaba haciendo en los pantalones de solo pensar en ir a hablar con el jefe Swang para salir con su adorable hija comento con un tono de alivio

ya estábamos afuera de mi casa era aun temprano eran apenas las 1:30 de la tarde entramos nos sentamos en el sofá a conversar de trivialidades cuando salió a colisión el tema de mis amigos y si lo sabían y como lo habían tomado

_ yo pensé en responder pero lo hice. lo tomaron muy bien te quieren conocer mentí ya que ninguno había mencionado querer conocerlo

_Esos es genial dijo riendo tus amigos son muy divertidos aunque creo que a Edward le caigo mal me ve extraño en la prepa dijo mirándome

_Ah debe ser porque no te conoce Edward es muy buena persona le caerás bien comente

Yo antes creía que ustedes se gustaban tu le mirabas de una manera especial y el a ti igual .pero el sale con muchas chicas hermosas y por eso creo que solo es una amistad dijo mirándome

_ me sentí nerviosa y preocupada por las palabras será que es obvio que me gusta me le quedaría viendo mucho tiempo. NO solo somos amigos respondí preocupada porque no me creyera

_De acuerdo dijo sonriendo y besándome primero fue muy dulce y delicado mi manos se fueron a su cuello y las de el a mi espalda el beso se está poniendo ardiente y salvaje y yo lo estaba disfrutando su lengua luchaba con la mía por dominar el beso era un beso excitante y hermoso pero yo no sabía como lidiar con eso sus manos rozaron mis senos de manera cuidadosa pero agradable .decidí dejarme llevar por el .

_el se separo un poco de mi para decir Bella si quieres que pare dímelo no quiero parecer atrevido dijo con voz ronca

_En ese momento fue cuando tuve la oportunidad de decidir qué hacer no pensaba con claridad y fue cuando decidí que no pensaría mas me lance a sus labios decidida esto era lo que quería sentirme querida y deseada Jacob me estrecho en sus brazos acariciando mis espalda sus labios recorrían mi cuello y besaban con dulzura y pasión cada centímetro de mi piel .

Me aferre a sus brazos y el retiro su camisa me dio una hermosa sonrisa y tuve la necesidad de acariciar su piel expuesta bese cada centímetro de su pecho y enrede mis manos en su cabello . me recostó con suavidad y me quito la camisa me ruborice por su mirada pero estaba cómoda con el nuestros labios se movían con una increíble sincronía .

beso mi hombros su piel ardía en la mia. acaricio el inicios de mis senos retiro mi sostenedor con gran agilidad en ese momento estuve desnuda y a merced sus manos acariciaban mi cintura mientras yo besaba sus hombros él era perfecto .

sus labios rozaron unos de mis senos mientras que su mano acariciaba el otro sentí un hormigueo en mi vientre y gemí lleno de besos cortos y húmedos mi abdomen hasta llegar al botón de mi jeans me seguía mirando con dulzura pero sus ojos estaban cargados de deseo y lujuria . desabrocho el botón de mis pantalones y bajo con suavidad rozando mi piel con sus dedos acaricio mis piernas .se quito el pantalón donde mire su erección me puso nerviosa .bese su cuello mientras el acariciaba mis senos solo nos separaba una prenda que pronto iba a desaparecer sentí su dureza contra mi pierna y gemí .

sentí la necesidad de el y tome la iniciativa de quitarle yo esa ultima prenda que le quedaba acaricie su trasero jugué con el elástico de sus bóxer y los fui bajando poco me veía sorprendido le sonreía de vuelta y lo retire por completo el me ayudo era grande lo acaricie con cuidado y lo escuche gemir en mi oído seguí acariciándolo ahora con un poco de más confianza sus labios jugaban con mis senos . unas de sus manos abrieron mis piernas nuestros jadeos se mezclaban con la lluvia .

nos besamos por largo tiempo y vi sus manos retirando mi última prenda acaricio mis pliegues y mi clítoris casi grito del placer que me estaba proporcionando gemí su nombre entre jadeos besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo con devoción lo sentí acomodarse entre mis piernas jadee por como se sentía su miembro en mi entrada .

_Entro en mi poco a poco y con dulzura .sentí un dolor dentro de mi vientre el no se movió solo me veía con preocupado le sonreí de vuelta. el dolor fue disminuyendo y se convirtió en una grandiosa ola de placer moví mis caderas para indicarle que ya podía continuar sus brazos me rodearon y me fue embistiendo a un buen ritmo sus caricias y sus besos alimentaban el fuego que crecía dentro de mi acaricie y bese su pecho sus estocadas se hicieron mas rápidas y fuertes me sentía en el cielo entre sus brazos sentí mis paredes contraerse en el y me vine con un gran grito de placer que Jake callo con un beso apasionado me dio unas rápidas embestidas y llego el al terminar su orgasmo se dejo caer a mi lado con una capa de sudor me abrazo y beso mi frente y me quede dormida entre sus brazos

_ me desperté y estaba recostada en el mueble totalmente vestida y desconcertada a mi lado estaba Jacob que me sonreía y había un brillo especial en sus ojos eso me hizo caer en la realidad que estaba confundida y lo complique todo con lo que hice abrace a jake y nos quedamos viendo televisión un rato en silencio.

el reloj marcaba la 5 de la tarde Charlie estaría por llegar .Jacob se levanto del asiento y dijo bueno princesa me tengo que ir hablamos luego para Salir te parece

_Asentí y lo bese. Ok yo te llevo a tu casa dije levantándome del sofá

_No te preocupes pequeña ya llame un taxi trata de descansar comento sonriendo con una ceja alzada lo acompañe a la puerta lo despedí con un corto beso .al entrar a la casa me derrumbe en llanto que hice era lo único que preguntaba . subí a mi habitación y llore hasta que no tuve conciencia llore por Edward por Jake y por mi porque nunca nada estaría bien me que dormida entre sollozos y lamentos

* * *

bueno espero que le haya gustado el cap aunque muchas me odiaran por lo jake y otras me amaran . pero era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia les cuento que ya esta completo el fic su total de capitulos es de 8 ya esta todo listo solo falta acomodar unas cosas y ya prometo el siguiente cap para el lunes en la noche o martes porque saldré YA NO LAS ABURRO MAS ...

me meresco un REVIEWS si que si :)


	6. Como Amigos?

Holaaaa a todas ... se que no actualize cuando lo prometi pero estaba de viaje y llegue hoy .la pase muy bien y tengo nuevas ideas para otros fic este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito como recompemza por no cumplir com mi palabra de actualizacion

agradezco todo los Reviews que he recibido enserio me hacen muy feliz . jajajaja me encanto su reacicon con lo jake

todo lo que reconosca no es mio es de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer . aunque me gustaria que me prestara a Edward al menos los domingos buenos las dejo leer no vemos abajo ... : )

* * *

Me desperté por la luz que escasamente entraba por la ventana .sentía mi cuerpo pesado y no podía abrir bien mis ojos me removí y me di cuenta que estaba en mi cama aun con la ropa del día anterior. Me sentí desorientada y recordé que me había quedado dormida llorando la noche anterior .me acorde de Charlie pero a lo mejor ya estuviera en el trabajo

_Salí de la cama todavía confundida busque la ropa que me pondría .era algo sencillo igual no tenía planeado salir .no estaba de ánimo para nada.

_me sentía culpable por lo que paso no debí haberme entregado a Jacob tan pronto .lo que hice fue prometer un amor que jamás seria correspondido porque yo amo a Edward con todo mi ser , jamás lo olvidaría el era parte de mi vida .entre a la ducha donde no tarde mucho en desplomarme a llorar mis lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua que corría por mi rostro .me abrace a mi misma por todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo y el que le haría pasar a Jacob cuando no respondiera a su amor de la manera de la que esperaba.

_no se cuanto tiempo tarde llorando en el baño, ya mis ojos ardían cerré la ducha y Salí del baño me vestí y me mire al espejo no solía hacerlo pero lo hice. Lo que vi no me gusto tenía los ojos hinchados y unas ojeras oscuras debajo de mis ojos eso debería ser tanto llorar. me coloque un poco de polvo no estaba acostumbrada pero no quería que Charlie me viera así .baje a desayunar no tenia apetito pero no me volvería anoréxica ni nada por el estilo ,serví en un plato un poco de cereal y leche me senté en la mesa y comí poco no lleve a comer todo lo del plato. Subí a mi habitación prendí el ordenador para entretenerme un rato la encendí y espere que cargara era muy lenta

_ escuche sonar mi celular y era un mensaje de Jacob que decía:

** Buenos Días hermosa espero que estas bien hoy trabajo hasta tarde no podremos vernos recuerda que te amo **

** jake **

_me sentí aliviada no estaba preparada para estar con él. Sin que me dieran ganas de llorar .sentí mi vista nublarse y ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos con solo pensarlo .vi que ya el ordenador estaba cargado abrí mi correo electrónico y la mayoría de los mensajes eran de mama. Abrí el más reciente que era de anoche el correo decía:

**_Hola mi niña tengo los nervios de punta no has llamado para decir como estabas si no respondes pronto tendré que ir a forks a verificar que estés bien te quiero cuídate**

** Renee**

_Sonreí al imaginarme a mi madre volviendo a forks .después de que huyo de aquí cuando yo tenía tres .porque según ella este pueblo era triste y estaba embrujado. Le respondí el mensaje

**_hoooolaa mama estoy bien y se me olvido llamar .he estado descansando y durmiendo mucho .no me ha raptado ningún extraterrestre saluda a Phil de mi parte cuídate yo también te quiero besos**

** Bella **

_envié el mensaje y desconecte el ordenador y coloque música y mi CD favorito. Me recosté en la cama y empecé a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida en estas últimas dos semanas y empecé a enumerar todo lo que cambio

1_Ahora tengo novio pero no es la persona que amo

2_Ya no soy virgen y no la perdí con la persona que amo

3_ ahora tengo más lejos la oportunidad de estar con Edward

4_ vida era un completo desastre

5_Ya parecía una fuente de tanto , nunca había llorado tanto .

_me tumbe en la cama a hacer lo mejor así en estos días Llorar recordé el casi beso de Edward y sentí un hormigueo en los labios saque ese pensamiento de mi mente no me podía seguir haciendo ilusiones con algo que no pasara .yo le tenía que ser fiel a Jacob .tenía que aprender a quererlo hasta que pudiera hablar del tema con el sin empezar a llorar como una protagonista de novela de drama.

_el tiempo se fue volando en solo pensar y llorar baje a la cocina para prepararle la cena a Charlie con el motivo de distraerme y no pensar en nada .decidí cocinar enchilada eso me llevaría tiempo y tendría que estar concentrada en no pasarme con los ingredientes así que resulto no pensar en nada . me desplace por toda la cocina buscando cosas y revolviendo

_estaba a punto de terminar cuando escuche la puerta y alguien entrar Salí y Charlie estaba sonriendo en sala de estar le devolví la sonrisa

_mm huele delicioso que cocinaste pequeña pregunto mi padre dirigiéndose a la cocina.

_Es una enchilada estaba de buen humor y decidí hacerla espero que te guste comente sonriendo

_Gracias pequeña por cocinar siempre para mí y consentirme dijo mi padre

_para mi es gusto cocinar para ti y a su vez a mi dije sirviendo la comida en los platos

_Serví la comida en la mesa y nos sentamos a comer en un cómodo silencio .Charlie me miraba curioso y pregunto:

_Cuando vendrá Jake a la casa a presentarse como tu novio frente a mi con tono burlesco

_Papa eso es una estupidez del siglo pasado estamos en el 2010 dije sonriendo

_terminamos de comer recogí la cocina y lave lo platos .Salí y ya mi padre estaba sentado viendo un partido de beisbol en el sofá me despedí con la excusa de que tenia sueño .pero la verdad era quería estar sola para dejar salir mi personalidad emo .subí a mi habitación tome una ducha corta pero relajante. Me puse ropa de dormir peine mi cabello con una coleta cerré las ventana de mi habitación porque esta noche estaba lloviendo como casi todas las noches me recosté en un lado de mi cama .sentí mi cuerpo relajándose y mis parpados cerrarse

_estaba en un hermoso prado llena de flores muy coloridas y con un olor delicioso sentía que ya había estado aquí. Escuche una hermosa y aterciopelada voz llamarme ,voltee y vi a el dueño de la voz era mi ángel personal Edward venia hacia a mi con una hermosa sonrisa estaba sorprendida de lo hermoso que se veía en menos del tiempo en el tarde en parpadear el ya estaba junto a mi abrazándome y besándome . Sus labios se sentían suaves y su halito era delicioso .nuestros labios se movían con pasión y ansiedad rompimos el beso por la estúpida necesidad de respirar .pero con todo y eso el no se separo de mi escuche un sonido desagradable y en menos de un instante ya todo se desvanecía ya no estaba en el hermoso prado y no tenia los fuertes brazos de Edward rodeándome la cintura.

Seguí escuchando el estúpido sonido .me removí entre las sabanas y me di cuenta de que todo había sido un hermoso sueño. Busque que fue lo que interrumpió mi hermoso sueño había sido el inoportuno del despertador lo apague y me quede un tiempo más en la cama disfrutando de la comedida de esta

_Me levante y fui directo al baño a tomar una ducha y arreglarme no me tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo ya que elegí una ropa muy sencilla al estilo Bella. Baje a la cocina y me prepare hot cake con chocolate y frutas .por una extraña razón me sentía de buen humor. Comí muy contenta, termine mi plato decidí que limpiaría luego

_fui a la sala donde me senté y prendí la televisión y me puse a hacer Zapping hasta que encontré una de mis comiquitas favoritas Phineas & Ferb me emocione mucho y comencé reír de la serie cuando será que la pobre de candace atraparía a sus hermanos pase la mayor parte del día en el sofá viendo programas y comiendo frituras .no pensar en hombres y amor me hacía sentir increíble.

_Me recosté en el sofá para estar mas cómoda cuando escuche el timbre .me levante con molestia ya que estaba interrumpiendo mi día de relajación .Y yo no estaba esperando a nadie me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí de un tirón mis ojos no creían lo que veían. el estaba hay con un aire despreocupado sonriendo en cambio yo estaba en shock recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con mis ojos .estaba nerviosa al borde de un desmayo hiperventilando y pensando cómo se sentiría estar entre sus brazos con el haciéndome el amor .sacudí mi cabeza para no seguir pensando esas cosas regrese a la realidad .baje el rostro ya que estaba sonrojada por mis pensamientos .lo escuche reírse y subí la mirada me veía con sus hermosos ojos

_Me invitas a pasar pregunto Edward con una sonrisa .Salí de mi trance y me aparte para que entrara .cuando paso por mi lado tuve la suerte de respirar su delicioso perfume era embriagador y adictivo cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la sala donde el ya se encontraba .miro con detenimiento el sofá y sonrió mirando las frituras y e helado que estaba en el sofá

_Sabias que eso es dañino para la salud comento riendo

_Si lo sabia pero solo las como de vez en cuando conteste sonriendo

_Me invitas dijo Edward alzando unas papas con queso.

_si claro toma lo que quieras dije mirando como tomaba una y se la llevaba a su boca desee poderlo besar.

_Bueno Edward me sorprende verte .A que has venido pregunte sentándome a su lado , no es que quiera que te vayas pero estoy un poco desconcertada con tu visita.

_Ah si Alice estaba preocupada .porque tienes tiempo si visitarnos y yo me ofrecí venir a ver como estabas

_Ah si he estado ocupada con el aseo de la casa y saliendo con Jake dije inconsciente

_Bueno veo que estas muy bien .disculpa la molestia debi imaginarme que habías estado con tu novio dijo con un tono herido e indignado

_No Edward no es que no me haya gustado tu vista .ni que ya no quiera estar con ustedes si no que he .Edward me interrumpió y no termine de hablar

_No es necesario que des explicaciones tu visitas y pasas el tiempo con quien quieras dijo caminando hacia la puerta

_Edward no te vayas necesito hablar con alguien sobre algo dije mirándolo a los ojos

_Edward se volteo desconcertado. ¿De qué quieres hablar Bella? pregunto levantando una ceja.

_Ven y siéntate para mí es muy importante hablar de esto dije mirando el piso .tratando de pensar que me iba a inventar para conversar

_El se dirigió a la sala y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá .yo lo seguí aun pensando de que hablar. Me senté a su lado mirando la televisión

_Y de que querías que habláramos pregunto

_ah si yo quería saber que opinas tu del amor .lo pregunto porque tu has estado enamorado o me equivoco .no se porque hable se eso no podía mantener mi boca cerrada pensé

_OH es eso dijo el .bueno Bella admito que estoy muy enamorado de un imposible dijo riendo con amargura

_pero Edward como puede ser un imposible si tu eres muy buena persona comente. y muy lindo sexy con unos hermosos ojos, el hombre perfecto pensé

_tal vez sea una buena persona .pero no soy suficientemente bueno para la persona que amo dijo desviando la mirada

_Seria una tonta si no te quisiera eres perfecto dije. Arrepintiéndome de haber hablado. Que sientes por ella .pregunte con ganas de saber cómo se sentía él.

_ Bella para mí es como si la necesitara para respirar .como si fuera mi única razón de vida. La única razón de despertar cada mañana con la esperanza de verla sonreír .me siento completo cuando la tengo cerca puedo sentir su corazón latir en sincronía con el mío es como si fuéramos uno solo .mi cuerpo vibra con solo verla sonreír. Mis manos pican del deseo de tocarla mi labios arden por besarla. mi corazón grita que ella me pertenece pero nada es perfecto . Bella amar y no ser correspondido es algo muy difícil .

_Dejemos de hablar de mí .como te sientes con Jacob lo amas pregunto

_Yo estaba embelesada con sus hermosas palabras .Quien era capaz de rechazar a Edward y su hermosos sentimientos .que daría yo por ser la persona que el ame .Bueno creo que siento todo lo que mencionaste. Siento mi corazón acelerarse con solo su presencia .pero dudo que ame a Jacob mi corazón la pertenece a otra persona desde hace mucho. Pero igual que a ti tampoco es correspondido.

_Me miro contrariado pero pregunto entonces porque estas con Jacob

_Es porque fui una estúpida al creer que podría Olvidarlo con jake .pero no fue así y por mi estupidez complique todo y no solo sufriré yo .si no que también lo hará jake dije al borde de las lagrimas

_Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y sentí su aroma llenando mis fosas nasales me sentí mareada pero con una extraña sensación de felicidad. Llores Bella susurro en mi oído yo también trate de olvidar y no funciono lo que hice fue alejarla más de mi .

_pero siempre lo que pasa es lo mejo dijo con una sonrisa forzada .bueno creo que podemos crear un club de amores no correspondido y nos podemos reunirnos una vez a la semana y conversar sobre nuestra desdicha.

_yo sonreí por su comentario y el también estaba sonriendo. Bueno y que te parece si salimos a comer Pizza y dejamos de ser tan Emos dijo sonriendo

_Mm no puedo tengo novio a pesar de todo lo respecto

_Ahí Bella no seas tonta iremos como amigos yo respecto tu relación comento haciendo comillas en la palabra relación

_Rodee los ojos y asentí de acuerdo comeremos pizza y yo escojo los ingredientes dije sonriendo subiré por mi bolso y regreso .subí un poco nerviosa nunca había estado tanto tiempo con Edward y hablamos de amor pensé que sería más incomodo pero estuvo bien .si supiera que todo lo que dije lo siento por el y que lo amo con toda las fuerzas de mi alma .busque el abrigo y el bolso y tuve una extraña necesidad de verme en el espejo para ver como lucia. Me veía bien linda pensé sería suficiente como para salir con Edward. Que piensas van a salir como amigos no te ilusiones

_baje la escaleras y antes de llegar a el ultimo me quede sin aire. Edward en la puerta esperando que yo llegara con una expresión serena que hacía que sus hermosos rasgos se vieran más finos. Brinque el ultimo escalón haciendo mucho ruido

_El se volteo con una hermosa sonrisa quieres matarme del susto verdad dijo abriéndome la puerta para que yo saliera primero

_Salí sonriendo y dije sonrojándome .de nada respondió el dirigiéndose a su auto para abrirme la puerta de este. Me sonroje furiosamente por lo amable que era conmigo

_al entrar al auto una ráfaga de su perfume lleno mis sentidos inhale todo lo que pude y gire a verlo mientras se preparaba para conducir

_Bella no te parece extraño que es la primera vez que te montas en mi auto comento alzando una ceja

_Si es extraño nunca me había subido en tu volvo respondí.

_ Si es nuestra primera vez dijo riendo

_Yo me ahogue con lo que escuche. .QUE ACABAS DE DECIR grite cuando recupere el aliento

_Ah bueno Bella es la primera vez que salimos y te montas en mi auto que estabas pensando comento con picardía.

_No lo mismo que tu respondí viendo el paisaje por la ventanilla

_Si claro dijo con notorio sarcasmo.

_el viaje hacia el restaurant de pizza se hiso corto ya habíamos llegado al sitio .Edward apago el auto y salió del para abrirme la puerta. Me pareció adorable apenas entramos al lugar Edward capto la atención de casi todas la chicas que estaban comiendo lo devoraban con la mirada y a mi me hacían gesto extraños tratando de decir el es muy lindo y ella tan fea y simple .las ignore olímpicamente mientras buscábamos lugar donde sentarnos. Lo encontramos delante de unas chicas que miraban como perras en celo a Edward y tengo a admitir eran lindas.

_Nos sentamos uno al frente del otro Edward me veía divertido y curioso

_De que te ríes dije molesta desviando la mirada hacia las chicas que veían a Edward y cuchicheaban entre si .

_Es porque ves a esas chicas y frunces el ceño te vez adorable respondió. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y empecé a hiperventilar y trate de calmarme

_Me disponía a responder .cuando fui interrumpida por una camarera y par el colmo esta también coqueteaba con Edward. Yo quiero una cola por favor dije llamando la atención de la chica. Esta me miro anoto algo en la libreta y se fue

_Edward comenzó a sonreír y empezamos a hablar y a bromear con una artista de televisión que era patética .estábamos muy cómodos charlando cuando una chica se acerco y dijo

_Hola soy Thifany eres muy sexy dijo entregándole una servilleta con su número de teléfono .Edward la recibió sonriendo

_Gracias dijo Edward pero no creo que no podre porque tengo novia dije señalándome a mi . La chica me miro como si fuera poca cosa y se volteo y le dijo Creo que deberías conseguir una novia más bonita dijo riendo la muy tarada

_Bueno si no te molesta te puedes retirar estoy tratando de hablar con mi Novia enfatizo Edward.

_De acuerdo dijo la tarada pero cuando te aburras de salir con feas llámame dijo marchándose

_Sentí que mi ego bajo de 7 a menos 7 .Edward no dijo nada hasta que llego la pizza esta deliciosa comento mordiendo un trozo

_Tome un trozo y de repente comenzamos a conversar de trivialidades .nunca había salido con Edward aunque esto se "COMO AMIGOS "aclarándolo en mi pensamiento .terminamos de comer y Edward pidió la cuenta y yo estaba decidida a pagar la mitad

_Insisto yo fui la de la idea de salir a comer dijo Edward. si pero yo acepte y además esto es como Amigos dije . Creo que eso me dolió demasiado porque fue como lanzarme de la nube de la felicidad yo misma

_de acuerdo dijo el poniendo la mitad del dinero en la mesa yo puse la otra mitad y salimos del restaurant. Cuando íbamos pasando por donde estaba la tarada de any o como se llame. Edward entrelazo nuestras manos sonriéndome .yo sentía mi cuerpo vibrar de la emoción y mil de maripositas en jugando en mi estomago. Entramos al auto empezamos a conversar de música clásica éramos fanáticos de esta.

_Debido a la alocada manera de conducir de Edward estuvimos al frente de mi casa antes de lo que yo hubiera deseado significaba que podría estar en su compañía ni oliendo su increíble perfume. El salió del auto y me abrió la puerta para que saliera

_Note que estaba nervioso y decidí hablar yo: La pase genial estuvo muy divertido hablar y salir contigo deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo dije sonriendo

_Vi que Edward se acercaba peligrosamente y sonreía. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento igual de hipnotizador que todo su cuerpo. Sentí que colocabas sus manos y en mis caderas para atraerme más a el con su nariz rosaba y acariciaba mi cuello respirando mi perfume y besando mi cuello .cerré mis ojos y me abrace de sus hombros para disfrutar el momento

_el levanto mi cara y vi sus profundos ojos penetrando los míos se acerco mas y rozo sus labios con los míos. Decidí tomarlo del cuello y uní nuestros labios el entreabrió mis labios para besar con dulzura los míos. Nuestro beso se fue poniendo más rápido y demandante nuestro lenguas se acariciaban con una magnifica sincronía sentí sus manos subir a mi cintura mientras mordía mi labio inferior

_sentimos la estúpida necesidad de respirar y nos separamos lentamente .el sonreía y tenia un brillo hermoso en sus ojos me abrazo y en mi oído susurro

_COMO AMIGOS y beso mi cuello se separo de mí y subió a su auto y se fue. y me dejo en el patio de mi casa totalmente aturdida y emocionada

_Entre en la casa y me senté en el sofá y me puse a pensar si "COMO AMIGOS " nos besábamos así que pasaría si fuéramos los mejores amigos ..

* * *

jajaja a que ninguna se espero este acercamiento entre Nuestro Edward no soy egoista y Bella jajajaja lo admito soy Team Edward no puedo hacerlo sufrir asi que sera un final feliz y todos comeran perdiz jajajaja

solo quedan 2 capitulos y el ultimo sera POV Edward siii me encanta porque puedo hacerlo muy lindo y sentimental como seria el hombre perfecto aparte de bello sexy sentimental

ahahahaha NO lo dejaria salir de la cama .perdon CASA JAJAAJA las dejo estoy cansada de este viaje

me mereco un Reviews okno bey se cuidan :)


	7. Siendo Infiel Pero feliz

holaaaaa de nuevo por aquí .Este capitulo es un poco largo pero disfrute mucho escribiéndolo ya verán porque

_PD ; todo lo que reconozca no es mio es de la grandiosa STEPHENIE MEYER aunque no me molestaria si me prestara Edward al menos los domingos jajaja

las dejo que lean

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

Esa noche dormí como un bebe .me sentía cómoda y feliz por el tiempo a solas que pase con Edward, estaba más que claro que lo amo y mucho .tenía una sonrisa de estúpida que nadie me podría quitar de mi rostro de eso estaba segura .estar con Edward era como estar en mundo paralelo donde solo éramos el y yo.

_amaba todo de él, desde su sonrisa hasta su fragancia, lo amaba y demasiado .con él era una Bella diferentes. El siempre lograba hacerme reír y sobre todo su presencia me hace sentir completa .ya estaba completamente segura de que era lo que quería. Lo quiero pero no sabía que estoy dispuesta a hacer por el .estuve pensando la posibilidad de que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos eran muchas supongo teníamos muchas cosas en común .estaba muy aburrida así que prendí el ordenador para descargar música y entretenerme.

_Apenas estuvo cargada la computadora entre en mi cuenta de Messenger. Mi corazón se acelero, y empecé a hiperventilar Edward estaba conectado y me hablo

_Hola Bells como estas? –me escribió tarde mucho tiempo en asimilar que me estaba escribiendo .nunca me había escrito .siempre me ignoraba .tome fuerzas de donde no las tuve y escribí

_Hola Ed estoy muy bien y tu? – escribí con mis manos temblorosas

_Mejor ahora que hablo contigo pero estoy un poco aburrido y tú ? – sonreí al leer su respuesta y ya estaba totalmente sonrojada

_uhmm si yo también estoy algo aburrida – Respondí

_Que te parece si te visito en una hora –una hermosa sonrisa adorno mis labios .Edward quería verme hoy

_Si de acuerdo te espero – Respondí tratando de no parecer desesperada

_Genial ya voy para allá. y estás sola ?- al leer supe a que se refería quería saber si no estaba con Jacob

_No. estoy sola y si es por jake no lo veo desde hace hace un par de a días.

_Oh de acuerdo hermosa. Voy para allá –mi corazón se acelere me hizo falta la respiración

_Ok. Nos vemos – fue lo único que mis nervios me permitieron escribir antes de que desconectara

_tuve la extraña sensación de arreglarme un poco peinarme un poco aunque con el desastre de cabello era imposible hacer algo presentable. Solo lo recogí en una coleta. me coloque un poco de labial y perfume .quería verme linda para el ya que Edward es perfecto y después de lo sucedido con la chica en el restaurant no quería desentonar estando a su lado

_Baje al recibidor para arreglar un poco .en realidad no había nada desordenado pero después del beso que nos dimos el día anterior .todo tenía que estar perfecto como el. Me senté en el sofá para tratar de tranquilizarme y hacer ejercicio de respiración que aprendí en mi clase de yoga con Renee. No llegue a terminar de tranquilizarme cuando escuche el timbre sonar .me levante sobresaltada y muy nerviosa .camine hacia la puerta tratando de no tropezar con la alfombra al estar frente a la puerta no pude evitar mirarme en el espejo y ver mi reflejo .la verdad no estaba tan me veía linda a mi estilo .

_Abrí la puerta y a ahí estaba Edward sonriendo y mirándome a los ojos. Paso a mi lado me tomo en sus fuertes brazos rozo nuestros labios .y por mi cuerpo paso una ola de electricidad y deseo. Cerré la puerta y lo seguí a la sala mi mirada se concentro en su increíble cuerpo .su hombros anchos ,su brazos fuertes y bien torneado y su gran pero gran trasero redondito subí la mirada porque ya estaba por empezar a tener pensamientos apasionados como los que tengo cuando pienso en Edward .

_Bueno mejor amiga siéntate y conversemos dijo haciendo espacio a su lado- dude en hacerlo ya que yo estaba un poco incomoda por lo del beso del día anterior y el rose que tuvimos cuando entro. Me senté donde me había dicho .estábamos muy cerca uno del otro podía sentir su respiración y su piel rozar con la mía. Alce la mirada y me encontré que me miraba con picardía.

_Bella te ves hermosa comento- tomando un mechón para colocarlo detrás de mi oreja

_Sonreí un poco avergonzada. Gracias dije – susurrando para mí misma

_No. me digas gracias es la verdad. Eres muy hermosa Bella .comento tomando mi cara en sus manos para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a la misma altura. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me sentí transportada en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Se fue acercando y roso su nariz con mi mejilla –Bella me gustas mucho escuche mientras besaba suavemente mis labios.

_Sentir sus labios moverse sobre los míos trasmitiendo amor y dulzura. Mis labios respondieron hambrientos de más contacto. Mis manos fueron a su cabello rozaron y jugaron con este. Mientras nuestros labios estaban unidos en un beso cargado de amor, deseo y cariño.

_Tuve la estúpida necesidad de respirar .y el beso se fue acompasando hasta que pudimos respiran mejor. sus labios de dirigieron a mi cuello donde beso, acaricio y lamio cada centímetro de este .todo esto lo hizo sin perder el contacto visual. sus ojos estaban mas oscuros pero tenían un brillo hermoso .

_Me encontraba en un estado de nervios y felicidad cada beso y roce que tenia con Edward era como tocar el cielo. Me aferre a sus brazos para no perder el contacto. Me senté a horcada a el uniendo nuestros labios en un beso salvaje y lleno de deseo. Si, deseaba a Edward con todas las fuerzas que mi cuerpo pueda tener. Deseaba ser suya al menos por un día. Quería sentir que era estar entre sus brazos recibiendo sus caricias.

_Mordí su labio inferior y jadeo en mi boca. Sus manos se fueron a mis caderas levantando suavemente mi blusa para rozar acariciar mi abdomen sus caricias se extendieron por mi espalda y jugaron con el broche de mi brasier. Esas caricias fueron un incentivo para retirar la suya. Mis manos fueron a los botones de su camisa fui desabrochando uno por uno con gran nerviosismo. Manos temblaban en su pecho y el no me ayudaba mucho porque besaba mi cuello como si su vida se fuera en ello . En los últimos botones Edward susurro en mi oído

_Quieres que te ayude y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja .Gemí de sorpresa y conteste.

_No. Quiero desnudarte yo dije mirándolo a los ojos y lamiendo sus labios.-Sonrió y ataco mis labios en un desesperado beso.

_Cuando termine de quitar su camisa. Me deleite con sus hermosos lunares y pecas . Tenía ganas de morderlas y saborearlas .sentí las manos de Edward tocando mi espalda y detenerse para soltar el broche de mi brasier sentí como mis senos se liberaron y se endurecieron al instantes. Gemí en sus labios y sonrió de manera torcida retiro mi camisa acariciando mis brazos y mis hombros bajo lentamente lo que quedaba de mi brasier para besar el inicios de mis senos .sentí su dura erección en mi vientre y me sentí húmeda y excitada. Edward besaba y lamia uno de mis senos lamiendo y succionado mi pezón. Con su mano masajeaba y acariciaba el otro

_Nos sentimos incomodo en esta posición y empezamos a buscar comodidad. Sin separarnos ni un centímetro ya que el roce de mis senos y su torso desnudo era mágico

_Bella donde esta tu habitación pregunto Edward jadeando – yo sabia porque lo preguntaba y me emocione ,ya que estaríamos en la cama para mayor comodidad

_subiendo las escaleras la puerta de la izquierda dije en su oído

_Edward se levanto conmigo en brazos y se dirigió a las escaleras .yo pase mi piernas por su cadera y sentí lo excitado que estaba gemi .mis labios fueron a su cuello y bajaron por su pecho y hombros .llegamos a mi cuarto y entramos entre caricias y besos .me dejo suavemente en la cama y se coloco sobre mi .esta lamiendo mi senos e iba bajando hasta mi ombligo . lleve mi manos a los botones de su pantalón .

Lo desabroche y baje hasta donde pude .me deleite por lo grande que se veía su pene en sus bóxer. Creo que estuve mucho tiempo mirándolo porque el me miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa picara. Subí mi mirada a su rostro y tenia los aojos más oscuros

_Te gusta lo que ves pregunto desabrochando mi jeans – me sentí avergonzada pero no me importo estaba muy feliz

_Si .mucho dije mordiéndome el labio inferior .el bajo mis jeans y termino de quitar los de el .nuestros cuerpo estaban divididos por una sola prenda. Sus manos bajaron por mis piernas acariciando mi centro. Me retorcí de placer ya estaba al borde del delirio bajo mi última prenda y estuve completamente expuesta y entregada a el . Lleve mis manos a sus bóxer u los baje con mucho cuidado de ver muy detenidamente su miembro era grande y se veía duro y excitado .mis labios atacaron los suyos en un beso lleno de necesidad y deseo .sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y dejando besos húmedos y ardientes

_Sus manos abrieron mis piernas con cuidado. Sin dejar de mirarme como tratando de encontrar confusión o arrepentimiento de mi parte

_Adelante le dije sonriendo. El sonrió pero una duda paso por su mirada y pregunto Bella eres virgen?

_No .pensé que lo preguntara y me dio vergüenza responder .NO soy virgen dije en susurro

_vi que se veía confundido pero continuo. Beso mis labios y dijo

_TE AMO Y SIEMPRE TE AMARE MI BELLA

_me sentí en el cielo .no se si porque Edward entro en mi o porque me dijo que me amaba – le sonreí y dije; yo también te amo. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y suaves. Nuestras caderas se movían en perfecta sincronía. Empezó a moverse mas rápido y fuerte para mí era el cielo Edward me besaba y tocaba sin pudor .encaje mis uñas en su espalda y gimió alto y mordió mi cuello .eso si dejaría una gran marca pensé

_Sentí mi vientre contraerse y apretar su miembro. ya no aguantaba mas era de Edward le pertenecía. el era mío y yo era suya , el me levanto una pierna para encontrar una mejor posición que la pudiéramos disfrutar ambos . Edward estaba muy adentro de mi cuerpo arder por todas la emociones que estaba teniendo

_Se siente bien. Estas cómoda – Pregunto no podía hablar no encontraba mi voz . Estaba tocando las estrellas

_Si .se siente bien, sigue amor sigue. Sus manos fueron a mis desentendidos senos y gemí de placer estaba pellizcando mis pezones eso me haría llegar más rápido .unos cuantas estocadas mas y llegue a mi orgasmo haciéndolo llegar a él también – el me beso y dijo

_ Eres mía Bella me perteneces jadeando tratando de recuperar la respiración

_Asentí y lo bese y dije en su oído – Soy tuya Edward siempre lo fui y lo ser

_Nuestros cuerpos estaban cansados y sudorosos .pero hambrientos de mas – el salió de mi con una sonrisa y me abrazo con ternura beso mis labios y dijo

_ Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja- dijo sonriendo

_-¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! – dije riendo y besando su cuello

_-¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!".- dijo acariciando mi brazo

_Y después de todo era feliz estaba con el hombre que amo. y sabia que el también me amaba y me quede dormida en sus brazos

* * *

y QUE TAL ? les gusto porque a mi sii disfrute mucho escribiéndolo. . me reia como estupida cuando lo termine

me parecio dulce sexy. y hubo lemmon de Edward &Bella si todas lo estaban esperando hasta yo O_o

les cuento creo que este lemmon me quedo mejor que el jake porque soy Team Edward sii ... aunque no es que odie Jacob ahaha no se lo que digo tengo la mente distorsionada de tantas perversidades ahora quedan 3 cap de la historia

me dejan REVIEWS si me los merezco verdad ... para este cap mi meta es llegar a 30 . igual escribire y subire cap el sabado

Nos leemos Bye


	8. Celoso yo?

hola de nuevo por aqui con este nuevo

Todo lo que reconzca .No es mio todo le pertenece a la grandiosa STEPHENIE MEYER .aunque m gustaria que me prestara a Edward al menos los DOMINGOS

le agradesco A OUR PARADISE by :SOL por betear este capitulo GRACIAS por la ayuda de verdad

las dejo leer nos vemos abajo ...

* * *

Me desperté un poco cansado y con el cuerpo pesado. Me removí entre las sabanas de la cama de Bella y recordé lo ocurrido, le había hecho el amor a mi ángel, y le confesé que la amaba y ella también lo hizo. Me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Acaricié su espalda, besando su cuello para despertarla con mis caricias, se movió rozando su mano por mi estómago.

Me sentí un poco incómodo, su inocente roce me había excitado un poco.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza para reprimir las ganas de hacerla mía, así estuviera dormida, pero mía. Me estaba comportando como un sátiro , lo sabía, pero después de estar con ella, no estaba entre mis opciones dejarla continuar su relación con Black, eso jamás pasaría. _Ella me pertenecía_, pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla.

La observé y se veía hermosa, tendida en la cama con sólo sus sabanas cubriendo lo necesario, su hermoso cabello enredado cayendo en su rostro y hombros, su piel hermosa, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Era hermosa en su totalidad. No había nada que no fuera perfecto y hermosamente tallado por los ángeles. Y lo mejor de todo: me amaba así o más como yo a ella. Sonreí y me dirigí al baño para vestirme y luego despertarla, para que hiciera lo mismo, ya que pronto llegaría su padre.

Después de vestirme me senté a en la mecedora que estaba al frente de su cama, a esperar que despertara. Me limité a observarla dormir, se veía llena de paz y confianza; se removió buscando con sus manos algo. Frunció el ceño y susurro:

—Edward no te vayas.

Mi corazón se contrajo de dolor y confusión, ¿cómo ella podía pensar que la dejaría? No, nunca lo haría y mucho menos después de esto que pasó entre nosotros.

Me levanté y fui a su cama para despertarla, la abracé y ella extendió sus brazos por mi cuello. Besé delicadamente sus labios, en un beso lleno de amor y ternura. Respondió a mi beso y ahí supe que estaba despierta. Delineé sus labios con mi lengua, para profundizar el beso.

Nos besamos desesperadamente por un largo tiempo, nuestras manos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro, ya estaba encima de ella besando su cuello y labios, sus manos desabotonaban mi camisa mientras yo besaba, mordía y lamía sin compasión alguna su cuello.

— ¿Por qué te vestiste? —preguntó llena de curiosidad.

—Es tarde y Charlie llegará pronto —dije, separándome un poco para recuperar mi posición inicial: sentado en la cama y no encima de Bella, ya que nuestros besos llegarían a otra cosa.

—Sí, de acuerdo —dijo, mirándome con una provocativa sonrisa—. Tendrás que pagarme por esto que me estás haciendo —dijo, levantándose aún desnuda.

Levante una ceja un poco confundido por su respuesta, pero como dicen "la curiosidad mató al gato" y pregunte:

— ¿Qué te estoy haciendo?

— ¿Que no lo ves?, ¿no te das cuenta? —Dijo, buscando su ropa en su closet, dándome una buena vista de trasero—. Estoy muy excitada por tus besos y tus caricias, pero no podemos hacerlo porque es tarde y Charlie llegará pronto, y tú estás ahí sentado en la cama excitándome más cuando sonríes —dijo atropelladamente, muy sonrojada.

Sonreí por su confesión y la manera en la que lo dijo.

—Bueno, entonces te informo que no eres la única persona que está excitada —dije, señalando cierta parte de mi anatomía que se empezaba a endurecer.

Bella posó su mirada en mi pene semi-endurecido y se mordió su labio inferior, que resultó demasiado sexy para su propio bien o el mío.

—Pero no podemos, es tarde —dije, llamando su atención—. Pero luego te lo recompensaré con creces—dije, mirando cómo se vestía delante de mí.

—Podrás entrar por la ventana hoy en la noche cuando Charlie se duerma —dijo viéndose en el espejo.

— ¡¿Qué? —dije sorprendido por la propuesta tan interesante—. Me encantaría, Bella, pero no creo que sea correcto.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras bajábamos las escaleras para llegar a la sala.

—Porque no, Bella, estará tu padre, no creo que pueda aunque tu oferta me parece tentadora y estás muy extraña con esto que me ofreces.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó girando su cuerpo.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres adicta al sexo?, pareces insaciable —le pregunté sonriendo.

—No soy adicta al sexo —dijo con un puchero en los labios—, sólo soy adicta a estar a tu lado —respondió besándome lentamente.

—Igual no podemos volver a estar juntos.

— ¿Por qué no?, ¿qué hice? —gritó confundida.

—Si no te acuerdas, tienes novio y se llama Jacob, ¿recuerdas?, es el moreno, alto…

— ¿Estás celoso o qué? —dijo con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Yo?, para nada, yo estoy soltero y no me gusta la infidelidad —dije, abriendo la puerta para irme, al abrirla Jacob estaba parado en ella, le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Edward, te vas a ir sin darme un beso de despedida? —gritó Bella. Vi la confusión en el rostro de Black.

—No lo creo —respondí cerrando mis manos en puños.

—Porque yo quiero que me beses —dijo Bella llegando a la puerta.

Miré a Jacob y luego a Bella, que estaba blanca como un papel. Black me miró y yo no pude dejar de reírme en su cara, era tan estúpido que parecía un payaso de circo, pobre.

— ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Black, rompiendo con el divertido silencio.

—Bueno, visitando a Bella, ella es mi amiga —respondí enfatizando la palabra "amiga". Bella me lanzó una mirada de reproche, y le sonreí de manera descarada.

—Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, estoy tarde para un cita que tengo —dije mintiendo.

—Hasta que al fin dices algo inteligente —susurró el torpe de Jacob.

Sonreí con autosuficiencia y me dirigí a mi auto, me volteé y vi las marcas que le había dejado a Bella en el cuello.

—Ah, por cierto, Bella, si te colocas hielo y una pomada en las marcas se te quitan más rápido, de verdad lo siento, no quise hacerlas —dije, poniéndome mis Ray-Ban. Entré en mi Volvo y dejé a Bella pálida como una hoja y frustrada por no saber qué decir, y el Black ese sí me daba risa, tenía la quijada en el piso y los ojos llenos de rabia.

Sé que hice mal, pero ya no me aguantaba que ellos estuvieran juntos.

* * *

Y le gusto el cap yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo porque me gusta lo POV Edward .trate de hacerlo con un poco de celos para hacerlo un poco mas interesante le agradesco de nuevo a todas mis lectoras y a OUR PARADISE por la ayuda ...

Merezco Reviews si que si ?

el sábado es mi cumpleaños y estoy feliz ..tal vez suba un cap el sábado para celebrarlo con ustedes :D


	9. Jacob es mi amigo ?

Hola bueno se que tarde pero no tenia nada de inspiración para esta historia . pero ya regrese :D

Todo lo que reconozca no es mio es de la fantastica Stephenie Meyer aunque quisiera que me prestara a Edward :D

JAJAJA amo sus Reviews y sus alertas a favoritos . los que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaño Gracias tambien

bueno la dejo leer . nos vemo abajo :D

* * *

Me quede totalmente en shock viendo como Edward se montaba en su auto riendo y se veía totalmente sexy y hermoso. Salí de mi meditación cuando escuche que Jacob carraspeaba lo mire y no se veía nada contento le iba a hablar pero se me adelanto y dijo

_Me vas a invitar a pasar para que hablemos o me voy ?

Tuve ganas de decirle que se fuera. Que terminábamos y no hablar de nada con el . pero me dije a mi misma el aun es tu novio y se merece una explicación . lo mire y me aparte para que pasara . El se dirigió hacia la sala y yo lo seguí en silencio. el se sentó en el sofá y me acorde que allí fue donde perdí mi virginidad con Jacob recordé lo especial y dulce que que había sido y estuve a punto de reconsiderar olvidar lo ocurrido con Edward y darme otra oportunidad con Jake .

Me reprendí por estar pensando eso .no después de saber que Edward me correspondía y me amaba. No después de estar con el y haber sido suya. No podía perder la oportunidad de mi vida por estar confundida por cómo me sentía con Jacob. Deje de pensar y regrese mi atención el que tenía una expresión en su rostro que yo no conocía era entre confundido, sorprendido y molesto

El silencio se estaba haciendo pesado. y yo decidí romper el silencio y dije : te ofrezco un refresco o algo ?

Por Dios Bella vamos al grano. ¿Te acóstate con el? –Que pregunta tan idiota claro que estuvieron juntos. El me lo restregó en las narices.

Jacob yo no quise dije en susurro – Que tu no quisiste Bella si es lo único que has querido en tu vida. Que él se fijara en ti .

Jacob tu lo sabías pregunte – Claro Bella si eras demasiado obvia cuando lo mirabas y babeabas por el .

Pero aquí el del problema soy yo. Que creí que te podías olvidar de él y amarme a mi tan solo un poco. Yo estuve ahí para ti cuando huiste a Phoenix te trate de ayudar para que lo olvidaras .porque sé que es lo que paso .lo escuche cuando hablabas con Alice y me prometí que haría que te enamoraras de mi.

cuando estuvimos juntos pensé que ya me querías y todo estaría bien . Pero hoy me demostraste que aun lo amas y harías cualquier cosa por el. No sé si él te quiera como yo lo hago pero espero que seas feliz junto a él – diciendo eso se levanto del sofá y se dirigía a la puerta.

Jacob no te vayas grite desde la sala – Para que quieres que me quede para contarme lo buen amante que es el hombre de tu vida .no Bella dejémoslo así no te compliques por mi.

Yo quise ver lo que no era y ahora pagos las consecuencia de un amor no correspondido .todo es mi culpa así que no te sientas mal por mi. Yo estaré bien mientras tú lo estés Te quiero dijo sonriendo pero era una sonrisa diferente en el.

Salió y se dirigía a la puerta. Me sentía como una maldita perra por hacerlo sufrir. Pero uno no manda en los sentimientos ni en el corazón. Pero de algo estaba completamente segura no lo quería lejos de mi. Quería seguir estando con el pero no se de que manera estaba totalmente mareada y confundida, No quería dejar a Edward y tampoco a Jacob.

Mi pensamientos eran un torbellino de emociones y sentimientos .Pero tome la decisión y me sentía segura con ella

Jacob grite – El voltio y su expresión era de confusión. ¿Qué? Respondió

Podemos ser amigos verdad – Dije mordiéndome el labio nerviosa porque lo que el respondiera

_Ser amigo de la mujer que amo y quiero para mí y ser testigo de cómo ella vive su amor con otro –Dijo con sarcasmo

_No es algo que me agradaría. Pero eso es mejor que no volverte a ver y no saber de ti. Será una tarea difícil pero lo intentare

_De acuerdo le dije sonriendo – conduce con cuidado y me avisas cuando llegues.

_Aja y tú avísame cuando empezamos el nuevo rol de amigos. Puedes confiar en mi pero no me des detalles de tu vida sexual.

_Sentí mis mejillas Arder y le saque la lengua. Como un gesto de un niño de 5 años – El arranco y se fue

Entre a la casa y me senté en el sofá abrazando mis piernas. Pensando en que este día estuvo lleno de muchas emociones incontrolables. Mi mejor amigo y amor de mi vida ahora era algo más que eso. Mi novio ahora era mi amigo .rodee los ojos de lo ilógica y compleja que eran los sentimientos humanos .

* * *

si se que estuvo corto pero algo es algo . espero que le haya gustado y me lo digan en un Hermoso Reviews

esta historia solo le quedan 2 cap para que termine

pero todavia queda por escribir para mi leer para ustedes . con mi otras historias pasen y me dejan su opinión

las quiero un mundo y la mitad de otro cuidense

nos leemos pronto :D


	10. Es broma ?

Hola regrese y con nuevo nombre haha si lo se pero ahora estoy de vacaciones de navidad y tendre mas tiempo

Agradesco a todas por leer y darme su apoyo gracias

Todo lo que reconoscas no es mio le pertenece a STPHENIE MEYER

Aunque edward es mio los domingos

NOS leemos abajo :D

* * *

Después de todas las emociones que había tenido en este día solo quería una larga ducha y acostarme a dormir. Le prepare la cena a Charlie que regresaría de estar de pesca .Subí a mi habitación para arreglar la ropa y el baño para la ducha al entrar a mi cuarto los recuerdos invadieron mis pensamientos a Edward acostado entre mis sabanas haciéndome el amor sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y labios pronunciando la palabras que tanto había soñado con escuchar

Un Te Amo

Entre a la ducha confundida si esto que había pasado entre nosotros es importante para el como lo es para mi . y si para el es solo un polvo y nada más si el no me ama como dio y solo lo dio para acostarse conmigo

NO

Me dije a mi misma que nada de eso podía ser cierto. No soportaría que el estuviera jugando conmigo y todo lo que siento por el . Me dije que el me amaba. El me lo había dicho y se escuchaba sincero verdad? .saque todas esas ideas de mi cabeza . No queriendo pensar que sucedería si el no volviera a llamar o a buscarme

Mi corazón no lo soportaría

No soportaría sentirme engañada, ni humillada y mucho menos saber que le hecho daño a Jacob solo para ser el juguete de Edward si el juguete porque el es Edward Cullen y yo solo Bella Swan . el que querria de mi un polvo o dos .

No se porque me siento tan insegura después de todo esto que a ocurrido la verdad no lo se . siento que el es mucho para mi y no debería ni siquiera pensar en el y yo en futuro juntos . mis ojos comenzaron a arder y llenarse de lagrimas levante el rostro hacia la regadera y el agua tibia limpio acaricio mi rostro limpiando aquellas lagrimas que peleaban por salir . cerré el grifo y Salí de la ducha abrazándome a mi misma y tratando de sacar ese sentimiento de confusión y soledad

Me vestí con una pijama que me regalo mama el día de mi cumpleaños y me senté en cama abrazándome a mi misma con el recuerdo de lo sucedido, El teléfono sonó y me sobresalte al escucharlo dude en responder y pensé quien podría ser Tal vez Alice para hablar de lo ocurrido hoy en la tarde con su hermano o Jacob para saber cómo estoy, o mi madre para charlar y no conteste no quería conversar con ellos de nada . Solo quería saber que significaba yo para Edward

Nada "Decía mi conciencia "

El teléfono que esta entre mis manos volvió a sonar y yo me debatía entre contestar o no , pero lo hice a pesar que mi voz no quería salir y todo mi cuerpo estaba temblado

-Hola estas ahí

Dijo una voz que se me era muy reconocida Era Edward y mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar a que el me hubiera llamado después de haberse acostado conmigo esto se puede significar 2 cosas :

1_Me amaba y quiere que sea su novia para siempre.

Mi mente y mi corazón disfruto imaginarse esa razón

2_Quiere decirme que la paso muy bien pero no significo nada para el

Mi corazón se rompió cuando mi mente peso aquello

_Bella que ocurre responde se que estas ahí?

Se escuchaba desesperado y preocupado. Pero yo aun me sentía como en un mundo paralelo y era hora de tomar una decisión y lo hago y respondo

_Hola Edward estoy aquí disculpa la demora

y siento que al terminar de hablar mi voz se debilita .pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar la consecuencias de mis actos .

_Uhmm si y como estas? ¿Qué haces? pregunta

_Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, Estoy por acostarme a dormir

Estaba siendo fría y dura pero toda la seguridad que había tenido esta tarde había desaparecido ya no quedaba ni una gota de ella, No quería escucharlo decir que todo había sido un error y que no me quiere

_Estas molesta pregunta él?

No solo estoy un poco cansada-Respondí

_Uhmm me preguntaba si quieres ser….

_como estas tu ?-Pregunte

dije interrumpiéndolo me negaba a escuchar lo que seguía si quería olvidar lo que paso ,quieres que sigamos siendo amigo y no nos compliquemos

Bien –contesto y se escuchaba algo confundido

_Bella me preguntaba si quieres ser mi novia ?—Dijo se escucho bajo y con la voz temblorosa

Mi mente trataba de procesar lo que el acababa de decir. No quería contestar de inmediatamente porque tenía miedo de que fuera una broma y terminara afirmando lo que sentía por el y se terminara burlando de mi pensé en trancar la llamada pero mis dedos no respondían, Mi corazón latía de una forma desenfrenada

_Esto es una broma -dije tratando de que mi voz sonara firme,

Porque si lo es no estoy de humor

Por Dios Bella me crees capaz de bromear con eso después de lo que paso entre nosotros, Después de haber dicho que Te amo . En serio quisiera que fueras mi novia

El me ama y quiere que sea su novia. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar

Si me ama me repetía una y otra vez .No está bromeando en serio me ama, lo que paso entre nosotros no fue un juego porque de verdad me ama , Sentí un lagrima recorrer mi mejilla estaba llorando de alegría y de amor

Si quiero ser tu novia y también Te Amo dije en un susurro con mi voz quebrándose

Lo escuche sonreír y miles de maripositas empezaron a revolotear en mi estomago y sonreí

Esperaba que dijeras eso. Porque yo te he amado desde mucho tiempo y no podría conseguir vivir si tu no estás junto a mi

_Yo también Te Amo le dije en un susurro

Ahora mi ángel tiene que descansar porque mañana tiene su primera cita oficial

Novio , quiero enseñarte uno de mis lugares favoritos

_De acuerdo bye Te amo

_bye princesa

Colgué el teléfono y grite de alegría salte en la cama como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo baile de felicidad la macarena y caí exhausta en la cama meabrigue y abrase las sabanas contra mi pecho que aun tenía su perfume y me quede dormida con una gran sonrisa en los labios

* * *

Y que tal les gusto espero que si :D

DEJEN Su opinión en un Reviews

denme motivacion para seguir :D


End file.
